Syndrome de la page blanche
by Elmer elephant
Summary: Pression et stress sont au programme pour les élèves de Poudlard, ensevelis sous une tonne de travail! Mais Hermione Granger a un bien plus grand problème...de même que Drago Malefoy! En même temps, quelle idée de donner un sujet aussi stupide...
1. Chapter 1

Syndrome de la Page blanche

* * *

À cette époque de l'année, la bibliothèque était anormalement en vogue ! Les élèves, assommés par une tonne de devoirs, jugeaient utile d'y faire une halte. Pour la plupart, c'était une grande première. Le système de cotes, mis en place depuis peu pour aider les élèves dans leur recherche, ne faisait que compliquer les choses. Les livres volaient, se heurtaient et n'arrivaient pas souvent à destination... La bibliothèque ressemblait à un champ de bataille, à tel point que la bibliothécaire avait déclaré forfait. Dorénavant, elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à lire des romans à l'eau de rose dans son logement de fonction.

Certains des élèves se mettaient sérieusement au travail et étudiaient précautionneusement les livres, en les lisant et relisant et en prenant des notes... D'autres optaient pour le système D – très courant même dans le monde Moldu – : le copié-collé d'un livre abordant vaguement le sujet du devoir en question. Les adeptes du système D préféraient le chemin de la facilité à celui du dur labeur, et pourtant, ils étaient persuadés d'obtenir de bons résultats et avaient l'impression du devoir accompli.

Le temps manquait cruellement à Harry et à Ron. Il leur restait deux semaines pour pondre sept devoirs de titan et ils ne connaissaient même pas l'intitulé de la moitié des contrôles. Mais c'était de leur faute ! Les deux compères avaient toujours trouvé mieux à faire que de travailler. Depuis deux jours donc, ils se privaient de tout loisir, mais participaient quand même aux entraînements de quidditch – pour se consacrer pleinement à leurs devoirs. Ils furent surpris de ne pas trouver Hermione à la bibliothèque :

« Ma main à couper qu'on trouve Hermione ici ! _fit Ron avec conviction. _La bibliothèque, c'est...son antre, son nid douillet... »

Mais, ils furent forcés de constater qu'Hermione était au banc des absents.

« Héhé, comment tu vas faire avec une seule main pour arrêter les buts ? Elle a sûrement déjà tout fini ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a bouclé son dernier devoir il y a au moins 15 jours.

- Ouais, ça lui ressemble assez bien ! Tu devrais devenir profil bas !

- De...quoi ? Profil bas ? _fit Harry, interloqué._

- Bah ! tu sais, les moldus qui aident les policiers, ils dressent le profil des tueurs.

- Un profiler, pas un profil bas ! Tu n'obtiendras pas une note Optimale pour tes « expressions moldues ». Je t'accorderais un « acceptable » vu que des deux expressions que tu viens d'employer, il n'y en a qu'une de bonne.

- J'en ai dit qu'une !

- Non, la première, c'était « mettre sa main au feu ». Donc ça fait du 50/50 ! Tu progresses, mine de rien !

- Hermione me reprend tellement souvent que je vais devenir un pro !

- Allez ! A nous de bosser !

- Oui, on a du pain sur la planche ! » _fit fièrement Ron._

Ils avaient raison sur toute la ligne, à un point près ! Hermione était face à un problème inédit : le syndrome de la page blanche. Habituellement, dès que le sujet tombait, les idées jaillissaient automatiquement dans sa tête et son devoir prenait forme. Mais là, à l'annonce du sujet, sa tête était resté vide. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien connaître à l'amour ? Elle avait passé des heures devant son parchemin, à le regarder dans le blanc des yeux mais le papier était resté immaculé. Seul son nom était posé sur le papier. Le sujet était le suivant :

« En quoi l'amour peut guérir bien des maux (pas plus de quatre parchemins). Vous pouvez vous inspirer de ces différentes histoires : le Compte Asther et la Dame de Vaulberg, l'histoire tumultueuse de Karl Jun et Constance Huge, l'histoire proscrite de Brendon Hugues et de Julianna Bend... »

Pour se changer les idées, elle avait décidé de faire un tour dans le parc. Elle aimait l'automne...les couleurs orangées, les feuilles qui virevoltent... Elle marchait, son écharpe rouge et or la protégeant du vent léger qui soufflait sur l'eau froide du lac. Elle avait honte et quoi qu'il arrive, elle ne dirait jamais à ses amis qu'elle séchait sur un devoir, surtout sur un devoir sur le thème de l'amour. La balade n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Plus elle essayait d'oublier ce fichu devoir, plus elle se y pensait. Que dirait-on si elle obtenait une mauvaise note ? Bien sûr, ça jaserait dans les couloirs ! Mais pire, que dirait-on si elle obtenait une mauvaise note qui abordait le sujet de l'amour ? Alors là, elle deviendrait la risée de tout Poudlard ! Elle passait déjà un mauvais moment, mais la conversation qui se profilait allait sans doute être bien plus désagréable encore. En effet, Malefoy faisait apparemment lui aussi le tour du lac.

« Tiens, Granger ! Tu n'es pas à la bibliothèque, penchée sur ta copie à t'en exploser les pupilles ?

- Te voir m'irrite plus les yeux que de travailler ! Gagnons du temps et repartons chacun de notre côté !

- Pour une fois que tu dis un truc sensé Granger ! Abrège mes souffrances et passe ton chemin ! »

Ce n'aurait été qu'une énième dispute entre ses deux-là, si Hermione – par bonne éducation –, n'avait ramassé un papier tombé d'une des poches de veston de Malefoy. Le papier tourbillonna, soulevé par le vent, puis tomba juste aux pieds d'Hermione. Il tomba de telle sorte qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à lire : « que dire de l'amour, sinon que je n'en ai jamais reçu et que je n'ai donc jamais été capable d'en donner ? »

Hermione aurait préféré ne jamais tomber sur ce bout de papier. Elle aurait préféré continuer à penser que Malefoy était un être incapable du moindre sentiment, froid, mauvais dans l'âme... Mais ses mots prouvaient tout le contraire et les préjugés qu'elle avait sur lui s'écroulèrent. D'autres butaient donc sur ce devoir et, en l'occurrence, son pire ennemi.

Son objectif immédiat était de replacer ce papier dans le sac de Malefoy sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. La mission ne s'avérait pas des plus simples. Malefoy avait un radar pour détecter les « non-nés-sorciers », un peu comme un sixième sens. Si elle s'approchait à moins de 20 mètres de lui pour remettre le papier dans sa poche, elle serait fusillée du regard et n'aurait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller ? Demander de l'aide à ses amis était hors de question parce qu'ils lui demanderaient pourquoi elle était si aimable avec un de leurs plus grand rivaux. Et parce que pour rien au monde, elle ne leur dirait à quel point elle butait sur ce devoir.

« Non, Hermione ressaisi toi ma vieille ! » _se dit-elle_.

Elle devait remettre maintenant le papier à Malefoy, quitte à avoir une confrontation avec lui sur le champ. Il s'était déjà bien éloigné et elle dut courir pour le rattraper. En entendant ses pas dans l'herbe fraîche, Malefoy se retourna, et, à la vue d'Hermione il se dit : _« Qu'est-ce qu'elle invente encore celle-là ? »_. Elle ralentit sa course alors qu'elle arrivait presque à sa hauteur. Ce fut trop tard pour réagir quand elle se sentit tomber. Un caillou fort mal placé l'avait fait trébucher. Sa chute aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégât mais Malefoy la rattrapa de justesse. Il lui avait évité de se fracasser sur le sol et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Bon réflexe Malefoy !

- Un compliment ? _Ironisa-t-il_. Sortez de ce corps qui que vous soyez ! »_._

Ces paroles, sorties de leur contexte, pouvaient être trompeuses. Elles pouvaient en effet passer pour un échange amical et c'est ce qu'ils pensèrent tous les deux. Ils se regardaient sans un mot. Ils étaient aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Hermione se décida enfin à lui donner ce pour quoi elle s'était donné tant de mal. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier et elle remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude chez Malefoy. Son visage se tordait comme à son habitude dans un rictus qui mélangeait haine, colère et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle ne savait pas définir...

« Tu l'as lu ? _lança-t-il méchamment._

- Oui, mais...

- De quel droit ? T'avais la permission peut-être ? Ah non, c'est vrai, les sangs de bourbe se croit tout permis, c'est bien connu.

- Malefoy, je ne dirai rien !

- Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Et si tu parles...»

- Il s'en alla en arrachant le bout de papier des mains d'Hermione qui ne put rien ajouter. Elle pensait bien faire mais tout avait capoté.

Beaucoup d'autres élèves devaient être dans le même cas que Malefoy et elle, à n'avoir rien a dire sur l'amour. Elle se disait cela pour se rassurer mais ça n'avait pas l'effet escompté. Tant pis, elle retournerait ce soir à la bibliothèque pour y faire des recherches... Son programme allait être le suivant : être toujours aussi assidue aux cours et passer tout son temps libre à cogiter sur ce devoir...puisque c'était le seul qu'elle n'avait pas fini, ou plutôt, qu'elle n'avait pas même commencé.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

L'horloge affichait deux heures du matin. Hermione avait attendu que la bibliothèque se vide pour aller y passer la nuit. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine qu'elle veillait jusque tard le matin et cela se ressentait dans sa manière d'être en cours mais aussi à son aspect physique. Ron, délicat comme à son habitude, lui avait d'ailleurs fait une réflexion des plus déplaisantes : _« T'as une mine à faire fuir les trolls ! Tu ressembles plus à un zombie qu'à une sorcière. Tes cernes... »._ Un coup de coude d'Harry, bien placé dans les côtes, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il gagnerait plus à fermer son clapet qu'à continuer sa tirade. Néanmoins, il avait raison. Les cernes présents sous les yeux d'Hermione semblaient n'avoir pas de fin. Sa chevelure était plus en pétard qu'à l'accoutumée. Cette remarque de mauvais goût lui avait remis les idées en place et elle avait pris sur elle en se fixant un couvre feu. Dernier délai : 00h00. Après quoi, elle devrait regagner son dortoir.

A minuit moins 10, elle était plongée dans l'ouvrage consacré à l'histoire de Brendon Hugues et de Julianna Bend, un ouvrage volumineux dans lequel elle espérait glaner quelques informations. Le bouquin reprenait en détail l'histoire des 2 amants que leurs familles respectives ne voulaient pas voir unis. Hermione pensa : _« Pfff, c'est du déjà vu ! Qui n'a pas lu Roméo et Juliette ? »._ Mais, par curiosité, elle entama le dernier chapitre du livre. Bien qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à garder les yeux ouverts, l'histoire la passionnait (même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais!). Ses paupières se fermèrent cependant une énième fois et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Elle fit un rêve qui tourna bien vite au cauchemar. Elle avait endossé le rôle de Juliette mais, quand son Roméo se tourna face à elle, quel ne fut pas son effroi ! Son visage était bien dessiné mais il avait des yeux, un nez et une bouche difformes...immondes. Puis un point d'interrogation se forma doucement pour remplacer le visage hideux. Des centaines d'autres Roméo apparurent et ils entonnèrent tous en chœur « Pas de réponse à la question, pas d'amour à l'horizon ! »

Non seulement elle se bousillait la santé, mais elle se torturait aussi l'esprit. Certes sa persévérance était surprenante, mais si elle continuait à ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps encore. Son quota d'heures de sommeil n'était pas rempli, et l'arrivée de Malefoy n'allait que le réduire encore.

Malefoy aussi essayait, en se cachant des autres, de trouver des idées dans la bibliothèque... mais il trouva bien plus intéressant de venir pourrir la vie d'Hermione. Il vint auprès d'elle, et se pencha sur ce qu'elle avait rédigé. Pourquoi se priver de la science des autres ?

« L'amour est...ce que je n'ai jamais connu et probablement ce que je ne connaîtrai jamais... ».

Il se mit à glousser et cela réveilla Hermione sur le champ.

« Alors, on roupille au lieu de bosser ? Ta tête est trop lourde, trop chargée de connaissance futiles pour tenir debout toute seule ?

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _dit-elle en déplaçant discrètement son bras au-dessus de ses écrits, ce qui n'échappa pas à Malefoy._

- Ne montes pas sur tes grands ch'vaux Granger! J'ai déjà lu ce que tu as écrit et, je trouve ça pathétique à souhait.

- Garde ton venin et abstiens-toi de tes commentaires sarcastiques. Je te rappelle que sur ton petit bout de papier, ce que tu avais écrit ressemblait de près à ce que j'ai marqué.

- …

- Je répète ma question : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'essaie de faire ce foutu devoir, figure-toi ! Et comme toi, il semblerait que j'aie du mal.

- Perspicace, dis donc. Mais il y a une différence entre nous deux. Tu as du mal a faire tous tes devoirs alors que pour moi, c'est une grande première de buter sur un devoir.

- Toujours aussi charmante à ce que je vois, _lança Malefoy._

- Toujours aussi arrogant à ce que je vois, _riposta Hermione._

- … », _ils n'eurent plus rien à dire ni l'un ni l'autre._

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Malefoy. Il savait qu'Hermione ne rechignait pas quand il s'agissait d'aider Harry ou Ron dans leurs études. Il se dit que, peut-être, il aurait le droit à la même sollicitude. Il devait simplement bien formuler sa pensée pour qu'Hermione tombe dans le panneau :

« Coupons la fraise en deux ! s_'écria-t-il._

- Coupons la poire en deux ! Pas la fraise !

- Oui, je sais, c'est ce que je viens de dire...Voilà l'idée : on fait des recherches chacun de notre côté et, disons...dans 2 jours, même lieu même heure, on met tout en commun.

- Pour récapituler, je trime pendant que toi, Drago Malefoy, tu te tournes les pouces. Et après, tu te contentes d'approuver tout ce que je dis pour le recopier. »

Il ne portait pas Hermione dans son cœur, loin de là, mais il était forcé de reconnaître qu'elle était perspicace. Il comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance et par méchanceté, il voulut lui lancer une dernière pique :

« Laisse tomber, cette conversation ne nous mènera à rien. Tu es vexée que j'aie lu tes...

- Parce que tu n'avais pas à le faire !

- Et quoi ! On remet les compteurs à zéro ! Tu sais...J'ai lu quelque chose d'embarrassant sur toi...et, toi sur moi, alors c'est bon ! La poire au centre !

- La balle au centre ! _fit-elle exaspérée._

- Si tu pouvais éviter de répéter tout ce que je dis, on avancerait plus vite !

- Si tu t'exprimais comme il faut, je ne serais pas dans l'obligation de te reprendre à...

- Et qui t'y obliges ?...C'est une proposition tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête. Profites-en ! L'honnêteté et moi ne faisons pas souvent bon ménage. Décide-toi avant demain midi...ou débrouille-toi ! »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla. Hermione était perplexe. C'était vrai. Quel était ce besoin, presque maladif, de reprendre les expressions malheureuses des autres ? Harry et Ron lui en était reconnaissants, même si elle les agaçait parfois, mais pourquoi faire de même avec Malefoy ? Ce n'était pas comme si son sort l'intéressait, et pourtant, elle l'avait corrigé à deux n'avait pas fait de distinction entre ses amis et Malefoy. Elle avait déjà l'impression de sympathiser avec l'ennemi, alors, qu'en serait-il si elle acceptait la proposition de Draco ?

D'un autre côté, depuis la mort de Voldemort, le mot d'ordre du ministère et de Poudlard était le suivant : « l'unité avant tout ». Les 4 maisons devaient retrouver la stabilité que les conflits entre Serpentard et Gryffondor avait chamboulée. Seulement, beaucoup d'élèves avaient subi des pertes à cause de la quête de pouvoir de Voldemort et beaucoup encore n'était pas prêts à brider leurs émotions au nom d'une soi-disant unité en laquelle il ne croyait pas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hermione était dans l'embarras. Elle ramassa tout son barda et alla se coucher. Elle pesa le pour et le contre. Seul problème, elle trouvait un nombre équivalent d'arguments positifs et d'arguments négatifs. Sa nuit, trop courte, fut très agitée. Elle rêva des conséquences si elle acceptait la proposition de Malefoy et dans son cauchemar, encore une fois, elle se retrouvais seule, Ron et Harry l'ayant délaissée comme tout le monde. Puis, soudain, les visages de tous ceux qu'elle voyait en rêve prirent encore la forme d'une question et ils chantèrent une nouvelle composition, sortie tout droit du subconscient d'Hermione : Tu nous as renier ! Tu vas le payer ! La solitude sera ta punition et jamais tu n'auras la réponse à la question ! »

En manque de café, elle descendit tôt le matin pour se droguer à la caféine, la seule chose qui l'aidait à tenir bon. Malefoy était déjà attablé quand Hermione arriva, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle était surprise de voir tant de monde de si bonne heure. Chacun avait pris sa décision et il était temps d'en faire part à l'autre. Ils marchèrent l'un vers l'autre, comme si de rien n'était, mais Ron les empêcha de se parler en attirant Hermione à la table où déjà pas mal de Gryffondor étaient assis.

Ron l'assit presque de force. Hermione suivait les différentes conversations. Elles concernaient toutes les devoirs. On essayait de se donner des tuyaux, des pistes... Ron entama la conversation avec Hermione tandis que Malefoy les observait de loin. Il ricanait parce que Ron harcelait Hermione pour obtenir des renseignements, et dans l'espoir de la soudoyer. Dans le passé, elle lui avait rédigé certains de ses devoirs en échange de...rien. Mais ce temps-là était révolu, maintenant Ron devait voler de ses propres ailes. Hermione se demandait pourquoi elle avait travailler gratuitement pour lui sans lui demander la réciproque. Ron insistait lourdement :

« Hermione ! Allez, s'il te plaît !

- Non, Ron ! Je n'ai peut être pas été assez claire : tu te débrouilles !

- Mais c'est différent ! Avant tu faisais tout. Là, il s'agit juste d'une relecture et d'une correction ! Ça te prendra pas longtemps !

- Déjà, le temps que je déchiffre ton écriture de sagouin...j'y passerais des heures...Ron, grandis un peu !

- Même les grands font des fautes d'orthographe ! La science infuse ça n'existe pas !

- Tu as su faire ton devoir en entier. Alors, va jusqu'au bout en le corrigeant toi-même. »

Sans laisser à Ron le temps de riposter, elle se tourna vers Ginny. Le sujet de la conversation restait le même :

« Tu en es où toi, Ginny ?

- Je suis bien avancée mais j'ai un devoir qui me pose problème ! Et toi ?

- La même chose ! _lâcha Hermione sans le vouloir_.

- De...quoi ? Attends...répète !

- Oui, mais chut ! N'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Le livre dont j'ai besoin a été emprunté...alors je dois patienter. »

Elle ne se connaissait pas si bonne menteuse, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. Au moins, Ginny ne posa pas de question et l'affaire fut classée sans suite. Après le repas, Hermione s'en alla dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour lire un peu, ce qui lui permettrait d'oublier, ne serait-ce que le temps d'une lecture qu'il ne lui restait qu'une semaine, à peine, pour rédiger son fichu devoir. Elle devait se résigner mais l'envie n'y était pas. Et, elle n'avait pas confiance en Malefoy.

Ce matin, en entrant dans la grande salle, elle avait pensé lui dire qu'elle était d'accord, mais, finalement, l'attitude de Ron lui avait rappelé qu'elle avait déjà assez donné. Ron disait ouvertement ce que pensait tout bas Malefoy : _« Travaille pour moi sans discuter !»_. Elle se dit :

« Tous les mêmes ! Eh bien ! qu'ils se débrouillent tous tous seuls ! ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione et Drago étaient contrariés de n'avoir pas pu se parler. Ron – par pur égoïsme –, avait balayé leur seule opportunité de la matinée en interceptant Hermione dans la Grande Salle. Il l'avait réquisitionné, sans lui laisser d'échappatoire possible. Bien qu'énervée par son attitude plus que puérile, Hermione n'était pas mécontente de lui avoir tenu tête. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne cédait pas à ses jérémiades. Elle l'avait rembarré sans prendre de pincettes, et, à la grande surprise d'Harry, cette raclée lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Quand Hermione s'était tourné vers Ginny, Ron avait déclaré à Harry : _« Hermione a raison, je suis capable de finir ce devoir, je dois m'y mettre sérieusement et avec un peu d'application et de persévérance, j'aurais fini dans les temps tous mes devoirs, en ayant rien demandé à personne »_. Harry avait rit de voir Ron remonté à bloc.

Ces paroles n'avaient pas été prononcées à la légère puisque Ron adopta un comportement irréprochable en cours ce matin-là. Il avait pris de bonnes résolutions, et il s'y tenait. Très attentif, il prenait des notes et participait de tant à autres. Les professeurs étaient surpris de le voir si sérieux et appliqué en classe, d'autant qu'Hermione Granger – Miss-je-sais-tout –, faisait la morte, ne parlant pas et ne levant pas la main. Un peu plus et on se serait cru dans un body-swap movie avec une permutation des esprits de Ron et de Hermione dans le corps de l'autre.

Ron remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas dans son assiette et se demanda si Harry était mieux informé que lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Hermione ? Elle n'a pas levé la main une seule fois dans ce cours-ci..ni dans celui d'avant d'ailleurs ?

- J'en sais rien ! _répondit Harry_. Elle a peut-être mal aux bras ?

- Mmmh, ouais, probablement. »

Hermione, bien que présente physiquement, ne suivait rien au cours. Elle se demandait si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Au point où elle en était, refuser de l'aide, c'était du suicide. Qu'importe qui lui proposerait son soutien, elle savait que c'était dans son intérêt d'accepter. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé à Malefoy, mais c'était pourtant bien lui qui lui avait proposé un partenariat – douteux, mais un partenariat tout de même. Elle avait d'abord décidé de dire « oui », puis l'attitude exécrable de Ron sitôt le matin l'en avait dissuadé. Son cerveau recevait des informations contradictoires et ça devenait le grand n'importe quoi dans cette cervelle habituée à fonctionner d'équerre. Hermione, au bord du craquage de nerf ne pouvait que se taire, par peur de dire des âneries.

Drago observait son comportement depuis qu'ils avaient failli se croiser dans la grande salle, et il constatait que son état se dégradait. Jamais il n'avait vu Hermione plongée dans un tel mutisme, surtout en classe. Mais il n'en menait pas large non plus ! Après l'occasion raté de la matinée, il avait imaginé 1001 façons de tuer Ron. A la scie égoïne, avec un classique Avada Kedavra, en le faisant empoisonner...et la liste était encore longue. Il ne put se la remémorer entièrement puisque la fin des cours sonna.

Midi ! Le délai allait bientôt être écoulé. Hermione était persuadée que Malefoy tenterait sa chance. Elle était dans un état de stress énorme d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait comment elle réagirait si Malefoy venait à sa rencontre pour avoir sa réponse. Elle fut donc la première à sortir du cours – rà vitesse grand V – bousculant Neville au passage. Ron et Harry ne comprirent pas ce qui venait de se passer. Hermione arrivait d'habitude la première et repartait souvent la dernière. Là, à la sonnerie, elle avait piqué un sprint et était sortie avant que la cloche ne s'arrête.

« Faut pas chercher ! » _fit Ron à Harry_.

Malefoy se plaça en deuxième position, pas très loin derrière Hermione. _« Elle m'évite ! Pourquoi ? Elle a peur de me dire non...où elle a peur de me dire oui ? »_ Malefoy accéléra le pas pour diminuer la distance qui le séparait d'elle. Hermione entendit que Malefoy venait d'augmenter sa vitesse et elle se trouva bête de fuir. Malefoy ne l'a tuerait pas sur place ! Que craignait-elle au juste ? Elle stoppa net et failli provoquer un carambolage. Malefoy s'était beaucoup rapproché et il dû freiner sur 2 mètres pour passer d'une démarche rapide – presque un petit trot – à un arrêt complet du véhicule.

Hermione parla alors avec un débit impressionnant :

« Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision ! D'un côté, j'ai besoin d'aide, mais de l'autre, ce serait injuste vis-à-vis de nos camarades. »

Le ton d'Hermione était à mi-chemin entre l'agression et la défense. Malefoy fit une drôle de tête. Il avait raison, Hermione avait aussi bien peur de dire oui que non. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si gêné face à elle. Il comprenait qu'elle hésite, mais du coup, leur affaire n'avançait pas. Il devait trouver un plan B. Il devait proposer quelque chose d'autre à Hermione, qui lui montrerait qu'il ne la forçait à rien.

« Ok ! » lâcha-t-il presque sèchement.

C'est le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer. Il regarda un instant Hermione puis il rebroussa chemin. « Ok ? Mais quel abruti je fais ! Ok ! Non mais sérieux Malefoy, il te manque une case ! » se dit-il. Il avait pensé à une autre solution, mais il avait été incapable de la formuler.

Hermione était toute penaude. Elle regarda Malefoy s'éloigner. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Malefoy, connu pour avoir de la répartie, n'avait prononcé qu'un mot avant de déguerpir. Il n'avait pas même riposté. Cette réaction, presque glaciale, lui fit plus froid dans le dos que s'il avait dit des injures. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle le vit revenir vers elle. Il se posta devant elle et articula avec peine ces quelques mots :

« On...peut...peut-être demander un délai aux professeurs ? »

Malefoy redoutait la réponse d'Hermione. Cinq minutes auparavant il était passé pour un parfait blaireau. Il était sûrement masochiste pour revenir après cet échec cuisant. L'idée lui semblait bonne mais quand serait-il d'Hermione ? Elle avait bien entendu la proposition, mais elle était surtout subjugué de voir un Malefoy avec si peu d'assurance. Ça réponse fut positive :

« Oui ! Au point où on en est, ce serait le bienvenu ! Par contre, pour que les professeurs acceptent, il faudra la jouer fine.

- La démarche aurait plus de chance de fonctionner si c'est toi qui la faisait ! _fit Malefoy, déjà plus sûr de lui._

- Pourquoi ? Ça aura plus de poids si on est deux, que si j'y vais toute seule !

- Disons que...tu es plus dans les bonnes grâces des professeurs que moi... Tu connais bien Hagrid et...

- D'accord pour ce qui est d'Hagrid, mais tu ne dois pas ignorer que le professeur Chourave à un faible pour tes beaux yeux ? »

Hermione s'en voulu immédiatement d'avoir prononcé ces mots. Malefoy vit ses joues rosir et il enfonça le clou, pas par méchanceté, mais par amusement :

« Tu deviens drôlement familière Granger ! »

La situation venait de se s'inverser. Hermione était maintenant gênée face à Malefoy, qui avait repris du poil de la bête. Les joues d'Hermione viraient de plus en plus vers le rouge piquant et Malefoy s'en amusait :

« Je te charie Granger !... Je ne suis pas aussi convaincu que toi que Chourave m'apprécie...

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle t'appréciait en tant que personne, mais qu'elle appréciait ton...physique...

- Et quoi ? Tu voudrais que je la séduise pour...

- Non, non ! Juste que tu uses un peu de ton charme pour la faire fléchir, si tu vois qu'elle est est récalcitrante au début.

- J'ai l'impression que la conversation...dévie un peu, mais, si je dois me sacrifier pour qu'on bénéficie de temps supplémentaire, je le ferai. »

Hermione rit discrètement et Malefoy fit de même. La discussion était presque conviviale et chaleureuse. Jamais on n'aurait pu deviner qu'ils étaient des ennemis de toujours.

« On lance " l'opération séduction " ce soir ?

- Oui, le nom de code est un peu douteux mais passons. Donc on lance l'offensive sur deux fronts simultanément ?

- Non, mieux vaut que je couvre tes arrières et si ça ce complique, je viendrais en renfort, demander moi aussi un délai supplémentaire pour le devoir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon ! Et Hagrid, tu t'en chargeras quand ?

- Fais comme tu le sens ! Dans ce cas, si tu y a vas seul, j'irai voir Hagrid pendant que tu seras avec le professeur Chourave.

- Pas de bile, je suis un grand garçon ! Le professeur Chourave succombera à mon charme irrésistible. »

Les deux esquissèrent un sourire, à peine visible. Ce fut encore un instant particulier, presque inimaginable, de complicité entre deux personnes qui se détestaient depuis longtemps. Ils se quittèrent après avoir échangé une poignée de main, pour se donner du courage.

Hermione passa son après-midi à trouver les mots justes pour convaincre Hagrid. Malefoy essayait d'en faire autant, mais sa feuille restait d'un blanc immaculé. Malefoy, au fil des heures, regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir fait son fanfaron. Il se regarda dans son miroir grandeur nature et fit une grimace étrange. Crabbe et Goyle le virent débouler comme une fusée et quitter leur salle commune plus vite que sur un Nimbus 2000.

Il arriva éreinté à la bibliothèque. Il scruta l'endroit et paru soulagé d'y trouver Hermione, toujours préoccupé par le discours qu'elle servirait à Hagrid le soir. Malefoy, le souffle court, alla s'asseoir en face d'elle. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu inventé et elle leva les yeux de sa feuille pour le regarder. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et il avait le souffle court. Avachit comme un phoque sur sa chaise, il sortit le plus naturellement du monde :

« Mon sex-appeal...ne suffira pas ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonne lecture :)**

**Attention : si les actes de Ginny sont répréhensibles, ils ne sont pas inspirés d'évènements personnels dans la vie de l'auteur (moi, dans mon carnet, il n'y a que des idées de fanfictions^^). **

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4**

_ « 8,5/10, facile ! ». _Hermione venait d'attribuer une note des plus flatteuse à Malefoy pour son...physique. D'ordinaire, c'est Ginny qui se prêtait à ce petit jeu, et Hermione ne manquait jamais de la réprimander.

Ginny, dans un petit carnet, établissait un classement de la gente masculine, et ce depuis sa cinquième année. Elle y consignait les scores des garçons, accompagnés parfois d'annotations croustillantes. Hermione avait pu lire quelques uns de ces commentaires et elle avait pitié des pauvres gars. Elle avait lu entre autres : "_Il y a moins de volcans sur terre que de cratères sur son visage" _ou encore "_Une vraie crevette, tout est bon sauf la tête_". En pensant à ces déplaisants commentaires, elle eut un haut-le-cœur :

« Tout va bien ? »

Hermione était stupéfaite ! Le matin, elle avait eu affaire à un Malefoy gêné et voilà qu'il faisait preuve d'attention. Elle le découvrait sous un autre jour et elle était agréablement surprise. A croire qu'il avait joué la comédie durant toutes ces années en endossant le rôle du méchant dépourvu de tout sentiment.

De son côté,Malefoy commençait à douter de l'état mental d'Hermione, qui depuis un certain temps, le dévisageait, l'air pensive. Il réitéra sa question en l'appuyant davantage, comme s'il s'adressait à une demeurée ou à un enfant de 4 ans (au choix) :

« TOUT va BIEN ?

- Oui...oui ! » _fit-elle innocemment._

La réponse était loin de la réalité. Elle éprouvait en fait une drôle de sensation. Jamais elle n'avait pensé à Malefoy de cette manière-là ! Jamais elle ne s'était posé la question de savoir s'il était beau ou non et elle était extrêmement gênée de voir qu'elle lui accordait facilement une note plus que convenable. Il était donc à son goût mais, ne voulant pas l'admettre, elle revit ses statistiques à la baisse : _« 8,5...non tout de même pas, d'accord, il est musclé et sec, mais il a les yeux trop écartés et l'arrête du nez trop fine. Disons plutôt 6,5 ! ». _C'est tout juste si elle ne lui retirait pas des points parce qu'il avait deux jambes et deux bras, mais tout était bon pour baisser la note de départ et se conforter dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas son genre.

Malefoy, voyant le peu de réaction qu'avait provoqué sa question, continua, espérant qu'Hermione serait plus loquace :

« Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec une vieille peau de soixante-dix ans ! »

_« Ça y est ! Le côté obscur de la force fait son retour ! » _pensa Hermione. Il ne peut être gentil que sur une courte durée. C'est trop lui demander d'être aimable dix minutes d'affilée !

« Il faut d'abord trouver notre moyen de communication ! _dit enfin Hermione._

- Il doit être discret, parce que si le "bulbe sur pâtes" découvre qu'on l'arnaque, elle va me donner en pâture à ses saletés de plantes carnivores !

- Malefoy ! _fit Hermione exaspérée._

- Quoi ?

- Si tu comptes la séduire en la traitant de "bulbe sur pâtes" ou de "vieille peau", autant tout annuler !

- Tu me disais que je n'aurais pas à aller jusque-là et...je sais jouer la comédie quand il le faut !

- Pas la séduire, mais juste l'amadouer ! Tu sais peut-être jouer la comédie, mais tu doutes quand même de tes talents de comédien. Sinon tu ne serais pas là ! Tu as une idée pour qu'on puisse communiquer en toute discrétion ? »

Malefoy avait bien une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête mais elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sa formation pour devenir mangemort était une période qu'il souhaitait oublier, mais parfois, les horreurs auxquelles il avait participé l'empêchaient encore de dormir. Le sort auquel il pensait était un moyen de communication à double tranchant (bien utilisé il était très efficace mais, dans le cas contraire, il pouvait provoquer de graves séquelles). C'était l'équivalent d'une oreillette moldue mais le sort, s'il n'était pas maîtrisé parfaitement, pouvait infliger des dégâts importants à ceux qui y recouraient. Tant pis, il ne voyait pas d'autre option et, inconsciemment, il était désireux de montrer l'étendue de ses connaissances à Hermione :

« Oui, j'ai bien une idée ! Niveau discrétion, rien n'égale un _motusauris-dolorvra_, mais le sort est complexe à utiliser et je ne le maîtrise qu'à moitié.

- D'où tu connais ce sort ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ? »

Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione soit impressionnée, et encore moins à ce qu'elle pose une telle question. Elle qui connaissait tout sur tout, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ne connaisse pas ce sort ! Il était dans l'embarras – car il ne voulait pas dire la vérité –, mais Hermione avait déjà perçu à son expression que sa question l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Malefoy mentit :

« Je lis de temps en temps moi aussi, figure toi ! »

Hermione n'était pas dupe ! Elle comprit que c'était une esquive. Par correction, elle n'insista pas. Malefoy était un piètre menteur et c'était pour lui un bon point : sa franchise le distinguait encore un peu plus des mangemorts.

« Le "_dolorvra"_ ne m'inspire pas confiance !

- C'est une mesure de sécurité ! » _dit machinalement Drago, en serrant les dents._

Bellatrix appelait ça une_ « simple mesure de précaution »_. Combien de fois Malefoy avait-il entendu parler d'une _« perte malheureuse mais nécessaire » ? _Écœuré et dégoûté par le nombre de victimes, il avait vite arrêté de les un des sbires de Voldemort était démasqué, ce dernier préférait le _« sacrifier »_ plutôt que de le voir parler. Les mangemorts étaient des durs à cuire, mais un interrogatoire bien musclé pouvait en faire parler plus d'un. Le _« dolorvra »_ était donc un moyen de les tuer à distance et rapidement. Malefoy pâlit dangereusement et ce fut au tour d'Hermione de s'inquiéter :

« Ça va Malefoy ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu Hermione. Elle voyait qu'il n'allait pas bien et elle était inquiète. Mais pourquoi s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui ne comptait pas pour elle ?

« Drago, on peut reporter notre mission à demain si tu ne te sens pas d'attaque !

- Non, non ! Excuse-moi ! Le sortilège auquel j'avais pensé est trop dangereux, mieux vaut trouver autre chose !

- On peut faire d'un objet un récepteur et un transmetteur. Nos montres feraient l'affaire !

- Ça m'a l'air plus sûr...Euh...et on fait comment ?

- Avec un sort tout simple ».

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt. Elle se concentrait. Finalement elle dit :

« Va mettre une autre chemise, peigne-toi, arrange-toi bien ! Pendant ce temps, je me charge des montres ! »

L'allure autoritaire d'Hermione le fit sourire. Il avait apprécié qu'elle l'appelle par son prénom et il regrettait de plus en plus de n'avoir pas choisi le bon clan lors de la guerre.

« Oui, mon capitaine ! Mais, pourquoi je dois bien me fagoter vu que je ne dois pas la séduire ?

- Tu dois être présentable ! Et nuance : tu ne dois pas la séduire, mais la charmer !

- Mmmmh...je ne vois pas trop la différence. »

A vrai dire, Hermione ne la voyait pas mieux ! Elle avait dit ça pour le rassurer, mais voilà qu'il lui posait une colle. Elle devait trouver une parade pour ne pas avoir à répondre :

« Question de subtilité ! Va te préparer, on perd du temps ! »

Malefoy obéit sans protester. Il retourna à grands pas dans sa chambre. _« Je dois être séduisant mais pas trop en faire ! » _se dit-il arrivé devant sa glace. Il essaya toute sa garde-robe ! Les vêtements s'entassaient dangereusement et bientôt, ils risqueraient de l'ensevelir. Rien ne lui convenait ! Il s'assit sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione finissait le sortilège. En voyant arriver Malefoy, son cœur rata un battement. Il était d'une beauté divine et Hermione ne put se le cacher plus longtemps : _« Il est beau, y a pas à dire ! Le 8,5 était peut-être bien mérité après tout !». _Malefoy avait opté pour une tenue toute simple (pantalon noir, chemise blanche entrouverte) mais cela avait son charme. Il s'était coiffé et il avait mis un parfum léger et fruité.

« Alors ? Commentaires ? _demanda Malefoy tout guilleret._

- Ça suffira ! » _dit Hermione._

Malefoy fut affreusement déçu. Il s'attendait à des compliments, et il n'avait droit qu'à un_ " Ça suffira !". _Hermione lui tendit sa montre_. _Il la mit à son poignet. Ils étaient fin prêts.

« Tu sais où trouver le professeur Chourave ? _questionna Hermione._

- Oh, " bulbe sur pâtes" ne peut-être que dans sa serre !

- A cette heure-là ?

- Tu veux parier peut-être ?

- Sans façon, non ! Allons-y ! »

Ils firent bien attention à ne croiser personne et, par miracle, ils parvinrent à la serre sans être vus. Camouflés, Hermione donna ses dernières instructions à Malefoy :

« Surtout, reste poli ! Joue le jeu !... Ah, j'ai failli oublier : il nous faut un mot de repli !

- BULBE ! _fit automatiquement Malefoy._

- Tu vas réussir à caser le mot "bulbe" dans la conversation ?

- Réflexion faite, à toi l'honneur ! Mais " bulbe", c'était pas mal trouvé...

- Extrêmement. Ça te convient ?

- Nickel chrome ! Allez, à l'attaque ! »

Quelques mètres avant d'entrer, Malefoy releva le col de sa chemise et déboutonna les premiers boutons. Hermione rit. Elle lui transmit ensuite, avec à la montre :

« Calme tes ardeurs, don juan »

* * *

Alors, cette histoire vous plaît? Si oui, je vous autorise à laisser un commentaire^^ Faites péter les scores ;)

Le prochain chapitre arrivera, si ce n'est pas la semaine prochaine, celle d'après!

Elmerlelephant


	5. Le cas Madame Chourave

D'abord, un grand merci pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires! Ils me font **EXTRÊMEMENT** plaisir (vous comprendrez pourquoi le **EXTRÊMEMENT** est écrit en gros plus tard^^). Ensuite, sur les conseils de mon "beta reader" (si c'est le terme exact), les dialogues seront maintenant en italique, pour bien les démarquer du récit. Et enfin, faites-vous plaisir en lisant ce cinquième chapitre et n'hésitez-pas à me transmettre vos impressions par le biais d'une review.

Bonne lecture à vous ;)

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5**

Malefoy, à la dernière réflexion d'Hermione, se demanda s'il n'éprouvait pas pour elle des sentiments au-delà de la simple camaraderie. Avec leur partenariat, il côtoyait une Hermione Granger toute différente de celle qu'il avait pensé être. S'être trompé à ce point sur son compte le rassurait. Leurs petits échanges amicaux et leurs sourires réciproques le rendaient heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il ne se serait jamais décrit comme un "don juan", mais l'entendre dire par Hermione l'avait amusé. Il n'aimait pas les filles de son âge ! Elles le déprimaient : trop niaises, trop mielleuses, trop collantes, trop agaçantes et pas marrantes pour un sou ! Il n'y pas si longtemps, il pensait qu'Hermione était de celles-là, avec l'intelligence en plus. Il ne l'aurait jamais crue capable de faire de l'humour, ni de le comprendre – que ce soit de l'humour au 1er degré, au 2nd, ou même au 3ème... Il s'était trompé en beauté ! Elle n'était pas qu'une simple Miss-je-sais-tout. Il réfléchissait tout en marchant quand une voix lui parvint aux oreilles.

_« Zut ! Les choses se compliquent ! Chourave n'est pas seule !_

_- Essaie de voir qui est avec elle !_

_- C'est ce que je comptais faire, mon général ! _

_- Je croyais que je n'étais que "capitaine" !_

_- Tu viens de monter en grade. Félicitations ! »_

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ce genre de petites conversations. Les insultes étaient moins courantes entre tous les deux depuis qu'ils luttaient pour la même cause. Pourtant, il devait parfois se contenir pour ne pas insulter les gens chers à Hermione – Potter et Weasley entre autres – qu'il aurait toujours du mal à voir en peinture. Il se dominait en se disant que les insulter causerait du tort à cette nouvelle relation amicale – ou plus si affinité – qu'il commençait à peine avec Hermione. Il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur sa mission et arrêter de penser à tout ça. _« Si je veux faire bonne impression, il faut que je sois concentré à 200% ! » _se dit-il.

Qu'aurait fait un espion dans cette situation ? Il ne se serait certainement pas lancé dans la gueule du loup sans précaution. Il aurait cherché l'angle de tout espion qui se respecte – celui qui permet de voir sans être vu. Malefoy ne mit pas 2 secondes pour le trouver et il s'accroupit. _« Aïe ! Put** de m** ! »_ jura-t-il en se relevant précipitamment. Une crampe venait de le prendre au mollet droit et la douleur passagère avait fait de lui un charretier de premier ordre. Il eut peur qu'Hermione ne comprenne pas ce brusque écart de langage, un langage ordurier pourtant très rare chez Malefoy. Il lui dit donc, pour s'expliquer : _« Désolé pour les gros mots, mais j'ai pensé mourir à cause d'une crampe ! »_. La réponse d'Hermione se fit un peu attendre mais finalement ce ne fut que : _« Pas grave ! Concentration ! »._ Son vocabulaire douteux était pardonné et il poursuivit sa mission sans autre pensée parasite. Il regarda à travers les vitres et vit à qui le professeur Chourave s'adressait. Il faillit en mourir de rire.

« _Elle a vraiment une case en moins !_ chuchota-t-il.

_- Malefoy, du tact, bon sang, du tact ! Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_- Elle parle de sa vie amoureuse à un Deutzia, et je crois qu'elle pleure._

_- On annule tout ! Avec tes gros sabots, tu risques de faire empirer les choses, et la mission tournerait à la catastrophe._

_- Elle parle de ses déboires amoureux à une plante, Hermione ! A une plante ! Ça relève de la psychiatrie. C'est elle la catastrophe ambulante ! Comment veux-tu que j'aggrave les choses ?»._

Une pluie battante se mit à tomber sur Poudlard. Malefoy regretta ses paroles. Il savait qu'Hermione avait raison et qu'il valait mieux reporter la mission. Mais il fit exactement le contraire. Par esprit de contradiction d'abord, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait prouver à Hermione qu'il pouvait être diplomate. _« Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! »_ pensa Hermione suite à cet échange et à la réaction de Malefoy. Elle craignait le pire pour la suite des événements. Malefoy passait sans cesse par des alternatives d'assurance et de doute...comme un chien fou, capable du pire comme du meilleur. Mais il voulut lui faire croire qu'il était serein, et quoi de mieux qu'une petite blague pour ça ?

« _ Je parie que tu n'auras même pas besoin de m'aider. Je vais être exceptionnel !_

_- Un peu de modestie, ça t'arracherait le cœur ? _dit Hermione faussement agacée.

_- Les vedettes de cinéma peuvent se faire du souci ! Drago Malefoy entre dans la place ! _renchérit l'autre.

_- En fait, tout ce que tu as a faire, c'est de ne pas être toi-même. _

_- Un peu de sympathie, ça te ferait du mal ?_

_- Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Vas-y, qu'on en finisse ! »_

Malefoy s'engouffra dans la serre alors que le vent venait rejoindre la pluie. Madame Chourave, d'un revers de manche, essaya de sécher ses larmes en le voyant débarquer. S'il voulait mener à bien cette mission, il devait devenir une personne attentive, attentionnée et tournée vers autrui. Comment en un instant oublier l'enseignement d'une vie entière pendant laquelle on lui avait inculqué des valeurs à l'opposé ? Méchanceté, égoïsme, vanité : voilà tout ce qu'il avait reçu comme éducation, balayer une vie faite de haine et d'amertume n'était pas si facile. Mais ses problèmes personnels passèrent au second plan, il voulait avant tout épater Hermione. Il commença au hasard, sans trop savoir où le conduirait la conversation :

_« Désolé de faire irruption comme ça ! Il pleuvait, alors je me suis réfugié où j'ai pu !...Quel magnifique Deutzia ! »_

Hermione fut ébahie par le changement dans la voix de Drago. Lui qui avait d'habitude une voix glaciale et cassante, il parlait maintenant d'une voix mielleuse et enchanteresse. Le changement était radical et la nouvelle voix rajoutait au charme du garçon. Cette intonation ne laissa pas Hermione de marbre. _« Il est imitateur ou quoi ? Impossible, il a dû utiliser un sort pour transformer sa voix ! »_. Hermione se dit que, peut-être, après tout, il y avait une chance. Au besoin, elle le recadrerait.

« _Malefoy, que faites-vous si tard dehors ? _interrogea le professeur.

_- Je...enfin, je voulais... Vous travaillez drôlement tard ! »_

_ « Comment passer du coq-à-l'âne en dix leçons avec Drago Malefoy » _pensa Hermione. Chourave ne remarqua pas l'évitement de Malefoy et elle dut prendre cette remarque pour une flatterie.

« _Eh bien oui ! Vous savez, dispenser des cours n'est pas si simple qu'on le croit._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais pensé. Vous vous donnez à 100% pour nous former convenablement, et le métier d'enseignant requiert beaucoup de qualités._

_- Vous pourriez me les citer ?_ demanda Chourave en battant des paupières.

_- Il faut être pédagogue, il faut être tourné vers autrui, il faut être patient...et la liste et encore longue. Vous avez énormément de qualités professeur Chourave. »_

Apparemment, Chourave était en manque d'amour et, en quelque sorte, elle essayait de combler ce manque avec Drago. Hermione l'avait compris, mais qu'en était-il de Drago ? Lui, en voyant le professeur Chourave jouer des paupières, eut tout de suite envie de partir en courant ! Son self-contrôle était incroyable car jamais on ne l'aurait deviné en le voyant. La flatterie semblait bien marcher mais il en avait assez abusé. Il devait changer de stratégie et aborder maintenant le sujet qui l'amenait :

_« Mais si, vous êtes un bon professeur, moi, par contre, je pense être un mauvais élève. _

_- Merci du compliment, mais j'aimerais être aussi bonne dans ma vie sentimentale que dans ma vie professionnelle. »_

Malefoy croyait avoir raté un épisode. Bifurquer d'un sujet à un autre était un jeu très à la mode à Poudlard ! Il n'avait rien dit – ou fait – inciter Chourave à parler de sa vie amoureuse et voilà qu'il allait devenir son confident :

_« Je n'ai connu que des relations de courte durée. Les hommes veulent une compagne bien féminine. Moi, j'aime le travail de la terre, j'aime me salir les mains. J'ai rencontré un jardinier, mais il était trop prétentieux...il ne savait même pas tailler correctement les Épineux Grincheux ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas de chance en amour ? »_

_ « C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça ! _pensa Malefoy._ Je n'en ai pas plus qu'elle...Faut consulter, faut pas déballer son sac à un jeunot qui ignore tout de ce que c'est que d'aimer ! »._ Hermione lui avait demandé d'avoir du tact, il ferait tout le nécessaire pour suivre ce conseil. Mais, la panique allait le saisir car Chourave, tout en parlant, avait recommencé à sangloter. Hermione détestait ce qu'elle était sur le point de dire, mais elle devait à tout prix aider Malefoy :

_ « Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de conseil, mais essaie d'être compatissant. Laisse-la vider son sac et elle sera mieux disposée à t'écouter. »_

Pile ce dont il avait besoin ! C'était exactement son intention. Il avait eu peur de paraître manipulateur en optant pour cette solution mais savoir qu'Hermione eût fait de même le réconforta. De toute manière, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Chourave voulait s'exprimer, il lui laissa le champ libre.

_« Je ne demande pas la lune ! Trouver l'âme-soeur devrait être à la portée de tout le monde !_

_- Détrompez-vous ! Trouver la bonne personne n'est pas si aisé !_

_- Vous n'avez même pas la moitié de mon âge, vous avez tout le temps de trouver la vôtre. Je voudrais juste un homme qui m'aime pour ce que je suis et qui aime lui aussi la nature. Un homme, un vrai, pas un de ces gars qui n'ose même pas prendre un bulbe baveux dans ses bras. »_

Malefoy et Hermione eurent la même réaction au mot " bulbe ", mais ils se retinrent de rire. Puis, Hermione eut une idée. La description de Madame Chourave lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, mais qui ?... Elle s'exclama :_ « Hagrid ! »._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _interrogea Malefoy à voix haute.

_- Pardon ? _demanda madame Chourave.

_- Je...euh...comment dire ? Vous vous dénigrez et je ne peux que réagir. Vous méritez de trouver la bonne personne. Souvent, elle est plus proche de nous qu'on ne le croit. Votre description me fait penser à quelqu'un._

_- Qui ? »_

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de donner des instructions à Malefoy. S'il lui disait tout de suite à qui il pensait, elle nierait. L'idée devait venir d'elle-même. Hermione parla à toute vitesse : _« Ne lui dis pas qui ! Laisse-la deviner. Donne quelque indices, mais sans trop entrer dans les détails. »_

_« C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui les hommes se pouponnent autant que les femmes, mais il y en a encore quelques uns qui sont...disons...naturels. Il existe des hommes qui aiment la nature._

_- Hagrid est de ceux-là !_

_- Exact ! Je ne pensais pas à lui, mais, maintenant que vous le dites, je dois dire que c'est vrai_

_- Il est naturel, bestial, mais il est charmant et attendrissant ! _dit elle avec les yeux pétillants et un léger sourire._ Mais...il est avec sa géante de Durmstrang...»_

Hermione informa Malefoy qu'ils avaient rompu. Hagrid avait été au plus bas, mais il avait décidé que la vie en couple n'était pas faite pour lui et qu'il était bien mieux avec Crockdur. Elle eut une idée – une folle idée – qu'elle transmit à Malefoy en lui disant : _« Répète après moi ! » :_

_« Si je vous arrange en vous organisant un dîner avec Hagrid, pourriez-vous me faire une faveur ?_

_- Bien sûr que oui !_

_- Pourriez-vous lui dire que quelques jours supplémentaires pour le devoir sur l'amour seraient les bienvenus ?_

_- Je pourrais lui en toucher deux mots, oui. Si vous m'obtenez un rendez-vous avec Hagrid, je...oh, et puis zut ! »_

Le professeur Chourave avait perdu toute retenue. Elle agrippa Malefoy et lui fit un câlin à l'en étouffer. Le sang n'irriguait plus son cerveau tellement elle le serrait fort. Malefoy se souvint du mot de passe :

_« Professeur Chourave, c'est EXTREMEMENT gênant!_

_- Désolée, Malefoy, t'es tout seul sur ce coup-là ! Ne traîne pas trop ! _fit Hermione amusée.

_- Traître !_ murmura-t-il à l'égard d'Hermione.

Maintenant, il y avait déjà cinq minutes qu'elle lanternait dans le couloir où ils avaient convenu de se retrouver. " Qu'est-ce qu'ils font donc, ces deux-là ? se dit-elle, ils roucoulent...ou quoi ? ". Elle eut une moue de dégoût en imaginant ce tableau de l'élève et du professeur roucoulant.


	6. Reste encore le problème Hagrid

Le cas Chourave : O.K! Le cas Hagrid : à venir avec ce chapitre 6! Le duo Drago/Hermione en action...

Voilà donc le sixième chapitre! Régalez-vous et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions par le biais d'une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir) ;) Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les précédents^^

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6**

Rompue de fatigue, Hermione s'était assise sur une marche. Elle somnolait tout en se demandant ce qui pouvait retenir Malefoy si longtemps : _"Ils se racontent leurs vies ou quoi ?". _Elle mourait d'envie de se réfugier sous sa couette et de s'accorder une grasse matinée le lendemain ! Mais ce n'aurait pas été correct envers Malefoy, surtout après la prestation qu'il venait de fournir ! Il avait été époustouflant ! Ça avait été du gâteau pour lui de rouler madame Chourave. Hermione regarda sa montre : 23h45. Il y avait un quart d'heure qu'elle poireautait après lui quand, enfin, il franchit la porte. Elle se releva péniblement pour voir un Malefoy mort de fatigue s'avancer d'un pas lourd :

« _Merci pour ton soutien !_ _Elle a failli me broyer la colonne vertébrale à me serrer comme une malade ! _

_- Oh ! Arrête de pleurnicher ! C'était pas la mer à boire...et regarde, le résultat est là !_

_- T'aurais quand même pu intervenir quand elle a essayé de me tuer par strangulation ! Elle arrive à combiner deux mode opératoires : strangulation et étouffement !_

_- C'était une marque d'affection, pas une tentative de meurtre ! _

_- Ouais, si tu le dis. Alors ? Des réflexions à faire sur mon jeu d'acteur ?_

_- J'avoue que...j'ai été bluffée !_

_- Tu reconnais enfin mon talent !_

_- T'aurais pas les chevilles qui enflent par hasard ?_

_- Non, aucun risque! Mes chaussures sont de très bonne qualité et donc très confortables ! C'est un peu comme si je portais des chaussons et..._

_- On parlera garde-robe ou maquillage une autre fois ! _fit Hermione, légèrement agacée par Malefoy. Elle avait revu un instant le jeune Malefoy, issu de famille aisée et faisant sans cesse étalage de ses richesses. Mais la fatigue jouait aussi beaucoup sur son humeur et elle regretta de suite son ton sec.

_- Ouh, madame est énervée ! Tu sais, tu pourras toi aussi te vanter quand tu auras convaincu Hagrid demain..._

_- Pas demain, ce soir ! Mieux vaut ne pas perdre de temps !_

_- Maintenant ? C'est à peine si j'arrive à mettre un pied devant l'autre ! Sûr, elle m'a déplacé une vertèbre à m'enlacer comme ça ! _

_- Discute pas ! Regarde le bon côté des choses ! Plus on abat de travail aujourd'hui, moins on en aura demain !_

_- Ah, la "philosophie Hermione" ! Je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu te dis quand tu fais tes leçons._

- …

_- Dans le mille...moi je suis pour la procrastination !_

_- T'essaies de m'épater à sortir les mots que t'as appris dans le dictionnaire hier soir ?_

_- Décidément, t'es hargneuse ce soir ! _

_- Oui ! Allez, on bouge ! »_

Hermione préférait avoir de la marge au cas où elle échouerait. Ils devraient alors trouver un plan B rapidement ! Inutile de perdre du temps, autant continuer sur leur lancée. Seulement, Hermione avait peur de se ridiculiser en offrant un spectacle médiocre, surtout après la réussite de son partenaire. Malefoy – c'était incontestable – avait un talent certain pour la comédie, ce n'était pas son cas ! Quand elle mentait, le mot " menteuse " s'inscrivait sur son front. Ses doutes grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de chez Hagrid.

Malefoy n'avait jamais été un fervent admirateur d'Hagrid – à dix mille lieues de ça même ! Il l'avait toujours vu comme un géant de l'opposition, une bizarrerie de la nature, un individu bourru, peu civilisé, en un mot, un type brut de décoffrage, dénué de sentiments. Mais, il se dit que peut-être, son opinion était mal fondée, comme celle qu'il avait autrefois d'Hermione. Il entendait son père dire du mal d'Hagrid depuis si longtemps ! Comme tout enfant, il l'avait cru et il en était venu à penser comme lui ! Maintenant libéré de l'emprise paternelle, il se ferait son propre jugement ! _"Il n'est peut-être pas comme mon père le disait " _pensa-t-il.

« _Euh... Tu vas aller le déranger à minuit moins le quart ! Pas sûr que ce soit la bonne tactique._

_- Il est habitué à nous voir débouler, Harry, Ron et moi, à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit !_

_- O.K ! Vous alliez le voir souvent ?_

_- Oui, et encore maintenant, bien que la guerre soit finie... Parfois on y allait après un de tes sales coups...comme la fois où tu as fais cracher des limaces à Ron !_

_- Euh...y a prescription, et je te signale qu'il s'est infligé ça tout seul ! Le sort s'est retourné contre lui, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai lancé. _

_- Exact, en tout cas ce n'était pas beau à voir. Moins de bruit, on approche. »_

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, il y avait encore de la lumière chez Hagrid malgré l'heure tardive. Malefoy se rappelait de toutes les vacheries qu'il avait faites au trio et il appréciait d'autant plus sa nouvelle relation avec Hermione. Son côté autoritaire, qui pointait parfois le bout du nez, le faisait toujours sourire. Il essayait en quelque sorte de s'acheter une conduite et Hermione semblait y être sensible. Il avait remarqué plein de petits détails chez elle qui faisaient tout son charme. Il sentait naître à son égard un sentiment nouveau, autre chose que de l'amitié.

Hermione, elle, était stressée ! D'abord, elle mentirait à Hagrid. Ensuite, ce serait devant témoin et c'était ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Malefoy entendrait et verrait tout de sa conversation avec Hagrid. Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Si elle offrait un spectacle pitoyable, qu'en penserait-il ? Elle se rendit compte alors quel point lui importait son opinion. Malefoy, d'ailleurs, remarqua qu'elle n'était pas très rassurée et il l'encouragea à sa manière :

_« T'inquiètes, tu vas l'entuber en beauté ! »_ dit-il les deux pouces en l'air.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Elle sursauta car Hagrid lui ouvrit presque instantanément, comme s'il attendait de la visite. Mais, la grosse veste en peau de bison – ou autre – qu'il avait sur le dos indiquait plutôt qu'il était sur le point de sortir. Le moment était donc mal choisi !

_« Hermione ! Tu tombes bien ! Vite, entre, entre !_

_- Hagrid, tout va bien ? _s'inquiéta Hermione.

_- Si je te confies un secret, tu me promets de ne pas le répéter ?_

_- Oui...bien sûr ! » _dit-elle – tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentait (puisque Malefoy serait au courant en même temps qu'elle).

Hagrid ôta son manteau de fourrure et on aurait dit que c'était l'épée de Damoclès qu'il retirait d'au dessus de sa tête. Hermione s'attendait au pire. Quelqu'un lui avait encore remis un œuf de Dragon ? Avait-il encore une fois gaffé en révélant à un ennemi comment déjouer les pièges de Poudlard ? Hagrid avait beaucoup de qualités mais il était aussi le roi incontesté des boulettes. On lui livrait un colis, il le perdait deux secondes plus tard. On lui confiait un secret et deux minutes plus tard, tout Poudlard était au courant.

_« Je sortais pour aller voir Madame Chourave ! »_

_" Quel coïncidence !"_ pensa Hermione. Heureusement qu'il n'y était pas allé 10 minutes plus tôt. Malefoy aurait eu bien du mal à s'expliquer. _" Il doit avoir besoin de conseils pour son potager, _se dit Hermione, _sinon, pourquoi irait-il voir Madame Chourave ? "_

_« J'aimerais l'inviter à dîner ! »_

_" Jackpot !"_ se dit aussitôt Malefoy. _" Impeccable ! "_ pensa Hermione. Elle se sentait soudain beaucoup plus légère. Elle n'avait plus besoin de le persuader de dîner avec Madame Chourave. Il voulait seulement quelques conseils.

_« J'ai eu du mal à me remettre de ma rupture, mais maintenant, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ça fait déjà quelque temps que j'aimerais inviter Pomona, mais je n'ose pas !_

_- Pourquoi ça ?_

_- J'ai peur qu'elle refuse._

_- Je suis convaincue à 300% qu'elle dirait oui ! _

_- Et comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre? »_

La partie mensonge allait commençer et Malefoy entra en Hermione l'avait fait un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il invita Hermione à répéter ce qu'il lui transmettrait grâce au sort :

_ « Pourquoi douter autant de votre charme ! Ça crève les yeux qu'elle aimerait que vous l'invitiez à dîner ! Et puis, en venant ici, j'ai fait un crochet par la serre... Elle parlait avec quelqu'un et..._

_- Qui ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien. C'était une voix féminine ! Elle racontait ses déboires amoureux et elle a fait un portrait de l'homme idéal et...c'était vous tout craché! »_

Hagrid était sur un petit nuage. Ses yeux pétillaient de joie, mais soudain, il fut à nouveau hésitant.

_« Mais, même si c'est vrai, je n'aurai jamais le courage de..._

_- Vous n'avez qu'à lui écrire un petit billet ! »_

_« Un petit billet ?_ se marra Malefoy, _t'es revenue au 15ème siècle ma parole ! » _Malefoy se moquait, mais Hermione s'en sortait plutôt pas mal. Il l'avait aidée à prendre son envol et maintenant elle se débrouillait fort bien toute seule. Ce qu'elle ne dirait pas, c'est que l'idée lui venait d'un livre que les professeurs avaient conseillé de lire pour faire l'exposé qui leur posait tant problème.

_« Vous lui demandez par écrit, je le glisse dans un endroit où je suis sûre qu'elle le trouvera, et vous attendez sa réponse !_

_- D'accord ! Tu veux bien m'aider à écrire le mot ?_

_- Pas de souci. »_

Hagrid cherchait ses mots. Malefoy, qui avait les coudes sur le rebord de la fenêtre, manqua de s'éclater le menton. Presque assoupi, ses coudes avaient dérapé et sa "galoche" avait failli heurter de plein fouet le rebord. Le pauvre aurait été défiguré à vie s'il n'avait pas eu de bons réflexes. Ils leur fallut bien une demie-heure pour rédiger une pauvre petite phrase...et une phrase que Madame Chourave, de toute façon, ne lirait jamais ! L'orthographe n'était pas le fort d'Hagrid. Hermione lui fit un brouillon, afin qu'il recopie sans faute. Hagrid avait écrit de sa plus belle écriture et avait signé le mot.

_« Et...comment j'aurai sa réponse ?_

_- Vous verrez bien si elle sera là ou non ! Si tout se passe bien, demain, à 19h30, Madame Chourave frappera à votre porte._

_- Merci Hermione ! Au fait, pourquoi étais-tu là ?_

_- Je...euh...j'avais une insomnie ! Je me promenais et j'ai vu de la lumière ! _

_- Une insomnie, pourtant il n'y a rien pour te tracasser. Tu n'es pas fâchée avec Harry ou Ron ?_

_- Non, non, pas du tout, c'est juste que..._

_- Ça ne peut pas être à cause des devoirs ! Comme je te connais, tu as déjà tout fini... Oh, j'y suis : c'est sentimental ! _

- …

_- Allez, va ! Je t'embête pas avec ça ! »_

Hermione l'avait échappée belle. S'engager sur ce terrain là aurait été laborieux, et elle se serait embourber dans son propre mensonge. Elle s'en alla rejoindre Malefoy déjà un peu plus loin, et qui visiblement, s'était accordé une petite sieste : son corps avait laissé une marque dans l'herbe. Rien qu'à voir le regard d'Hermione, il comprit que le repos qu'il s'était permis ne plaisait pas trop à Hermione. n'allait pas prendre fin tout de suite

_« Comme t'as bien roupillé, tu as dû reprendre des forces ! Madame Chourave doit encore être dans la serre ! Pour que tout soit bouclé ce soir, tu vas aller lui dire qu'Hagrid l'attend demain à 19h30 !_

_- Je le sentais venir gros comme une maison ! J'y vais...mais tu devras me payer des séances chez le kiné ! Elle va encore me casser en deux ! _

_- Oh, qu'est-ce que tu es douillet ! _

_- J'y vais...à tout à l'heure ! _lança Malefoy.

_- Oh non, à demain ! Je dors debout !_

_- O.K, à demain ! »_

Malefoy alla rejoindre Madame Chourave et lui apprit la bonne nouvelle. Ça ne manqua pas ! Madame Chourave, folle de joie, remercia Malefoy d'un gros câlin. Il était lessivé quand il regagna sa chambre. Mais il se fit une réflexion avant de s'endormir : _" On est une équipe de choc ! C'est beaucoup plus agréable de monter des coups tordu avec Hermione qu'avec Crabbe et Goyle. Non seulement, elle est beaucoup plus maligne, mais elle est aussi beaucoup plus agréable à regarder. »_

Hermione aurait d'abord voulu brûler le petit mot d'Hagrid avant de se coucher, mais elle s'était dit que cela pouvait attendre. Pour cette nuit-là, elle le cacherait sous son matelas par exemple – pour la nuit et ne le détruirait que le lendemain. Son raisonnement était le même que celui de Malefoy lorsqu'il s'agissait de devoirs. Elle se dit : _" La procrastination, c'est pas mon truc d'habitude ! A croire que Drago déteint sur moi !"._

* * *

Prochain épisode : **le fameux dîner!**

**PS** : j'ai appris le mot "procrastination" très récemment (genre deux jours)^^ Et je pratique beaucoup cette philosophie, qui consiste à repousser au lendemain ce qu'on à la possibilité de faire aujourd'hui. Voilà, la leçon de vocabulaire est maintenant terminée. Vous pouvez ranger vos cahiers et sortir calmement de la classe^^

Elmerlelephant


	7. Dîner aux chandelles

**Nous y voilà! Le choc des titans (entre Hagrid et Madame Chourave) aura-t-il lieu? Si vous ne craignez pas d'entrer dans l'intimité de notre bon vieux Hagrid et de cette chère Pomona, vous êtes au bon endroit! **

**Ravie de voir que le mot "procrastination" a marqué vos esprits ;)**

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire de près^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 7**** : **DINER AUX CHANDELLES

Hagrid avait œuvré toute la journée ! Il voulait faire de son rendez-vous avec Madame Chourave un moment inoubliable. Il espérait que le dîner marquerait le début d'une nouvelle relation avec celle qu'il appelait désormais " l'élue de son cœur ". A cinq heures du matin, il foulait d'un pas décidé les allées de son potager à la recherche des meilleurs fruits et légumes qu'il avait cultivés avec amour tout au long de l'année. Le repas qu'il avait prévu serait à coup sûr délicieux. Cordon bleu comme il était, ce serait un régal pour les papilles gustatives de Madame Chourave. Il avait déployé les grands moyens : il s'était muni d'un balai, d'une balayette et de chiffons pour que sa maison soit aussi nickel que possible. Et, événement historique – à noter dans les annales –, il avait brossé ses vêtements afin d'enlever un maximum des poils laissés par Crockdur. S'il était euphorique à l'idée de ce dîner, le chien était plutôt d'humeur boudeuse. Son maître l'avait attaché dehors tôt dans l'après-midi, et il ne semblait pas vouloir le faire rentrer de sitôt.

Hagrid était fin prêt ! Dans cinq minutes, ce serait l'heure. Mais dix minutes plus tard, pour que ce rendez-vous soit parfait, il manquait encore le principal : Madame Chourave. Hagrid commençait à s'inquiéter : _« Et moi qui croyais qu'elle accepterait ! Je suis stupide d'avoir cru qu'elle voudrait d'un homme comme moi !». _Il avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Il avait déjà retiré le chandelier et les bougies disposées sur la table lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Sur le coup, Hagrid pensa que c'était encore Hermione qui venait lui rendre visite. Or, il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir qui que ce soit ! Il ouvrit donc la porte à la volée et lança d'un ton des plus désagréable :

_« Je ne veux voir personne ! »_

Il referma la porte et se trouva bête. Quelle boulette encore : il venait d'envoyer Madame Chourave sur les roses, aussi violemment qu'un ogre l'aurait fait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il devint écarlate. Il était paniqué, affolé, mais les aboiements de Crockdur le ramenèrent à la raison. Il se tapota les joues, sautilla à la manière d'un boxeur avant un round décisif et il rouvrit la porte – avec délicatesse cette fois. Madame Chourave n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et elle semblait encore sous le choc. Hagrid détestait ce genre de situation bien cela lui arrivât souvent à cause de sa maladresse. Comme le disait autrefois Malefoy, il s'avérait une fois de plus qu'il était un " boulet-man ". Il était sur le point de s'excuser mais c'est Madame Chourave qui prit les devants :

_« Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu un léger contretemps ! _s'excusa-t-elle d'une voix pincée.

_- Désolé pour l'accueil, je ne pensais pas que c'était vous ! »_

Hagrid se fichait qu'elle ait du retard. L'essentiel était qu'elle fût là. Ils étaient tous les deux nerveux. Hagrid la fit entrer, tout en espérant que Madame Chourave ne trouverait pas l'endroit trop rustique. L'accueil avait été peu chaleureux, il devait donc relever le niveau pour que tout se déroule bien. L'endroit n'était pas grand, mais rempli d'objets insolites qui attirèrent l'œil de Madame Chourave toujours avide d'apprendre et de découvrir. Hagrid vit à son regard que les objets disposés au dessus de sa cheminée l'intéressaient et il l'invita à les regarder de plus près. L'atmosphère tendue du début se dissipa au fur et à mesure de la conversation. Ils parlèrent pendant un bon quart d'heure des trouvailles d'Hagrid – achetées légalement...ou pas.

En arrivant, Madame Chourave avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide au potager. Les fruits et les légumes étaient en excellente santé, elle fut ravie de constater qu'Hagrid avait la main verte. Elle ne lui tint pas rigueur de son accueil numéro 1 – qu'elle mit sur le compte de l'anxiété – mais elle le jugea sur le deuxième. C'était son habitude de noter ses conquêtes sur des critères aussi aléatoires que le nombre de mots par phrase. Mais, avec Hagrid, ses préventions ne tardèrent pas à disparaître. Ne comptait plus à ses yeux que d'être en compagnie d'un homme différent de tous ceux qu'elle avait fréquentés jusqu'alors.

Les aboiements de Crockdur sonnèrent les 20h, autrement dit l'heure de manger. Crockdur était un estomac sur pattes, un peu ravagé du cerveau, mais Hagrid l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il s'en voulut de l'avoir négligé, et il se rattrapa en lui faisant de grosses caresses en lui apportant son dîner. Encore une fois, il se trouva bête d'avoir agi avant de réfléchir. Sa veste était maintenant pleine de poils, si bien qu'il dût l'enlever pour rentrer. Il planqua sa veste et invita Madame Chourave à passer à table. Le verdict se fit attendre, mais la critique fut très bonne :

_« C'est délicieux Hagrid ! Je ne te savais pas si bon cuisinier !_

_- Merci ! J'ai toujours aimé être au fourneaux ! »_

Madame Chourave était de plus en plus ravie. Elle avait tiré le gros lot ! Hagrid était un amoureux de la nature. Avec cela, il n'était ni pantouflard ni macho. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils apprirent ainsi à se connaître en découvrant bien plus l'un sur l'autre que durant toutes leurs années passées en tant que collègues. Les anecdotes d'Hagrid faisaient rire Madame Chourave, et réciproquement. Hagrid passait un si bon moment qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'avouer :

« _Je pensais que vous n'accepteriez pas mon invitation ! Heureusement, Hermione m'a convaincu du contraire !_

_- Hermione ? Hermione Granger ? »_

A croire que c'était maladif chez lui. Il ne pouvait se passer dix minutes sans qu'il fasse une boulette. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Madame Chourave pour assembler les pièces du puzzle. Cependant, avant de parler trop vite, elle demanda exactement ce qu'Hermione et lui s'étaient dit la veille au soir. La mine de Madame Chourave se décomposa au fur et à mesure du récit d'Hagrid. Il lui demanda :

« _Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je trouve ça insensé, mais je crois que Malefoy et Granger nous ont joué un tour !_

_- Non, c'est impossible. Ils n'échangent que des insultes depuis leur première année..._

_- Mais c'est pourtant vrai ! Hier soir, Malefoy a fait semblant de tomber sur moi par hasard et il m'a promis d'arranger un dîner avec...toi ! En retour, je devais te toucher deux mots sur le devoir que nous leur avons donné. »_

Hagrid n'en revenait pas. Hermione l'avait manipulé, elle lui avait menti. Lui qui croyait si bien la connaître ! Il la croyait incapable d'une telle chose ! Madame Chourave lui ouvrit les yeux en lui faisant une nouvelle fois – plus en détail cette fois – le récit de sa rencontre avec Drago la veille. Le doute n'était plus permis :

_« Ils ont donc manigancé tout ça pour obtenir un délai ! Je suis...abasourdi..._

_- Ils ne sont pas les premiers ! Ils ont fait de façon détournée ce que beaucoup nous ont demandé ouvertement ! Je ne te l'ai pas dit...mais déjà plus d'une quinzaine d'élèves sont venus me voir pour que je leur accorde un délai supplémentaire !_

_- Pareil pour moi ! Hier après-midi encore, c'est monsieur Weasley et Potter qui ont frappé à ma porte pour la même requête. _

_- Il y a quand même une grande différence entre venir nous voir en personne et essayer de nous rouler dans la farine !_

_- Ils ont été mesquins, mais leur plan diabolique a quand même eu du bon ! _relativisa Hagrid.

_- Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir ce qu'il y a de bien à nous prendre pour des blaireaux ? _demanda Chourave, énervée et vexée.

_- Ils n'ont voulu faire de mal à personne et ils ont même réussi à faire le bien autour d'eux !_

- …

_- Ils nous ont réunis ! »_

Le cœur de Madame Chourave s'emballa. On lui avait fait de grandes déclarations d'amour, on lui avait écrit des poèmes de dix pages, dignes des plus grand auteurs, mais tout cela était vide de sentiments. L'impact de cette simple phrase était énorme : même si les mots choisis étaient simples, ils venaient du cœur ! Madame Chourave, toute émue, ne sut pas quoi répondre. Hagrid enchaîna donc :

_ « S'ils n'avaient pas essayé de nous pigeonner, tu ne serais pas là à l'heure qu'il est, et nous ne passerions pas ensemble un agréable moment ! Ne nous gâchons pas la soirée pour si peu ! Elle avait si bien commencé !_

_- Hagrid, penses-tu que nous ayons été égoïstes ? Après tout, si nous avons donné ce sujet, c'est en espérant trouver des réponses à nos problèmes dans les copies des élèves. »_

En effet, ils n'avaient pas donné ce devoir au hasard. Leurs déceptions amoureuses respectives les avaient – inconsciemment ou non – poussés à donner ce sujet sur l'amour. Madame Chourave soulevait ici un point important. Ils se trouvèrent soudain stupides d'avoir demandé – indirectement – de l'aide à des adolescents. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient venus les voir, mais combien encore n'osaient pas ?

_« Visiblement, on s'y est mal pris ! Comment pourrait-on espérer obtenir des réponses pertinentes de la part de jeunes gens qui n'ont même pas la moitié de notre âge ?_

_- Qui n'ont même pas un quart de notre âge ! » _rectifia Madame Chourave en riant.

_- Ils doivent être encore plus largués que nous en matière de relations amoureuses ! La preuve : regarde le nombre d'élèves qui sont venus nous demander un délai, auxquels..._

_- ...il faut ajouter tout ceux qui n'osent pas venir nous voir ! »_

La situation était plus que délicate. Hagrid et Pomona n'avaient jamais été des professeurs sévères. Leur détresse personnelle avait provoqué celle de leurs élèves qui ne se dépatouillaient pas de leur devoir. Ils eurent le même raisonnement. Annuler purement et simplement le devoir entendrait fournir des explications au directeur. En changer l'intitulé entraînerait les mêmes explications avec le directeur. Ils ignoraient totalement comment délivrer leurs élèves d'un poids qui en fait n'était pas le leur.

_ « On est dans une situation difficile ! _

_- Bienvenue au club ! _lança Hagrid. _Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont nous allons nous tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais je sais peut-être qui peut nous venir en aide._

_- Tu penses à qui ? _demanda Madama Chourave.

_- La plupart des élèves sont venus nous voir directement. Seulement deux d'entre eux ont rusé. Hermione et Drago pourront peut-être résoudre notre problème, surtout qu'ils auront une grosse carotte au bout..._

- …

_- Désolé, c'est une vieille expression de mon père ! Depuis le début, ce qu'ils souhaitent, c'est se débarrasser de ce devoir ! Nous allons leur en donner la possibilité ! _expliqua Hagrid, un peu à la manière d'un prophète.

_- C'est vrai qu'ils doivent être motivés pour avoir monté un coup aussi diabolique ! Je crois même qu'ils se surpasseraient pour atteindre leur objectif, mais c'est de notre faute s'ils sont tous dans l'embarras. Nous sommes les adultes, nous..._

_- ...devrions régler ce problème nous-mêmes ! Oui, j'y avais pensé aussi, _avoua Hagrid_, mais..._

_- Un peu d'aide serait le bienvenu ! _enchaîna Madame Chourave.

_- Exactement ! »_

Ils ne se rendaient pas compte que chacun finissait les phrases de l'autre. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, et Hagrid conclut :

_« Je les ai en cours demain matin. Je leur demanderai de passer pendant leur pause du midi. On cherchera ensemble des moyens de justifier un report du devoir, voire son annulation pure et simple ! _

_- Je serai là..._

_- Comme tu l'es ce soir ! Le dessert te tente !_

_- Je suis persuadée qu'il sera délicieux, comme tout le reste de ce rendez-vous galant !_

_- Il ne manque qu'une chose ! »_

Hagrid s'en alla rechercher les chandelles et les bougies qu'il avait rangés avant qu'elle arrive. Il les alluma et les déposa au centre de la table. Madame Chourave passait un moment magique, et il le devint encore plus quand Hagrid vint auprès d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille : _« Maintenant tout est parfait ! »..._avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. La soirée ne faisait que commencer...

Hermione et Drago avaient passé une journée normale, mais leur angoisse était palpable. Alors qu'ils retournaient se coucher chacun dans son dortoir, Hermione, qui n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le détruire, reprit le petit mot d'Hagrid ! _« Pourvu que tout se déroule comme prévu ! On sera fixés demain ! » _pensa-t-elle. Hermione et Drago étaient loin d'imaginer ce qui allait leur tomber dessus !

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera sur le site dans une ou deux semaines! Hagrid/Chourave = un petit couple qui me plaît bien^^

Elmerlelephant


	8. On tombe les masques

**Le 8ème chapitre, enfin sur vos écrans^^ Le chapitre 9 devrait arriver prochainement, dans une ou deux semaines !**

**Bonne lecture! Encore merci pour vos commentaires!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 8**** : ON TOMBE LES MASQUES**

* * *

Ce matin-là, bien que le pire fût évité, le cours d'Hagrid pouvait – à juste titre – être qualifié de...chaotique! Ni d'un côté ni de l'autre la concentration n'y était. Les élèves n'étaient pas encore opérationnels si tôt le matin et Hagrid était encore en pensée avec Madame Chourave.

Un Serpentard gisait au sol. Il semblait incapable de bouger, mais son crâne n'avait pas été endommagé, et ses fonctions motrices avaient été épargnées puisqu'il s'égosillait, proférant des menaces à l'encontre d'Hagrid : _« J'ai failli perdre mon bras ! Je vais vous poursuivre en justice pour faute professionnelle ! Mon père est avocat. Vous aurez de ses nouvelles ! »._ Ces promesses de représailles n'atteignaient pas Hagrid, qui, grâce à l'attention portée au pleurnichard, avait pu glisser discrètement à l'oreille de Drago : _« Vous pensiez sérieusement rouler des vieux de la vieille comme le professeur Chourave et moi ? Après le cours, Hermione et toi vous rappliquez illico presto chez moi ! »_.

Le cours fini, Hermione prétexta vouloir approfondir plus en détail quelques questions étudiées en cours pour se débarrasser d'Harry et de Ron. Malefoy, plutôt solitaire depuis la mort de Voldemort, n'eut de compte à rendre à personne. Les deux entremetteurs emboîtèrent le pas à Hagrid, gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité. Les jambes de Malefoy se dérobaient presque sous lui, comme pour lui dire : _« Dans l'autre sens, va dans l'autre sens ! »_. Si Drago avait du mal à commander ses jambes, c'est son ventre qui posait des problèmes à Hermione. Son estomac était noué et son teint livide. Drago exprima à voix haute ce qu'ils pensaient tous les deux :

_« On pourrait y aller à un autre moment ? _tenta Malefoy.

_- Ah non Malefoy, on assume ! _répliqua Hermione, mais sans grand enthousiasme.

_- Assumer c'est bien, mais vivre, c'est mieux ! »_

Pour une fois la philosophie de Drago correspondait à celle d'Hermione, mais il était maintenant trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Durant toute sa scolarité, Hermione aurait voulu autant que possible rester dans le rang. Sa fraternisation rapide avec Harry et Ron lui avait fait suivre une voix bien différente de ce qu'elle avait souhaité. Ces sept dernières années, leur trio n'avait fait que contourner les règles, se soustraire au règlement...mais c'était pour une cause noble – sauver le monde. Et puis, comment battre un monstre à la régulière ? S'ils avaient filé droit, Lord Voldemort aurait pris le pouvoir. Le problème résolu, elle aurait pu rentrer dans le droit chemin. Pourtant, elle désobéissait toujours au règlement. Peut-être aimait-elle l'adrénaline ? _« Non, c'est Malefoy qui a une mauvaise influence sur moi ! Sans lui, je n'aurais jamais monté toute cette opération ! » _se dit-elle pour se entrèrent à la suite d'Hagrid.

Madame Chourave, déjà installée, leur fit signe de s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils prirent place, et, à peine assis, une lumière aveuglante se braqua sur eux. Ils arrivaient à peine à distinguer leurs interlocuteurs. Madame Chourave était fière d'elle ! Elle avait entendu une conversation entre deux élèves moldus qui parlaient du film policier à la mode. Elle en avait retenu les grandes lignes et avait orchestré une petite mise en scène. Les lampes à fort éclairage étaient en fait utilisées dans la serre pour que les plantes arrivent à maturité plus vite. Hermione et Drago, éblouis, avaient les larmes aux yeux. Un ange passa... Et visiblement, il était bien installé, personne ne desserra les dents pendant 5 longues minutes. Ce fut Madame Chourave qui brisa le silence :

_« Vous allez cracher le morceau oui ou non ! »_

Elle avait imité, jusque dans le moindre détail, le héros du film dont les élèves parlaient. Son poing s'était abattu sur la table en même temps qu'elle se levait et qu'elle sortait sa réplique. Madame Chourave croyait avoir marqué un point, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Hermione et Drago se mettent à rire en coin. La mise en scène grotesque et l'attitude caricaturale de Madame Chourave n'avait pas eut l'effet escompté. Au lieu de les crisper et de les faire avouer, cela avait eut pour effet de détendre Drago et Hermione. Drago se permit même une petite réflexion :

_« Il faudrait d'abord nous dire de quoi on est inculpés et avant de sortir votre petite phrase assassine ! » _dit-il, ne se voulant pas trop moqueur.

Hagrid reçut la réflexion pour de l'impertinence. Il voulut montrer à Pomona qu'il la défendrait contre vent et marées :

_ « Malefoy, ceci n'est pas un jeu ! Vous êtes dans le pétrin ! Vous devez respect et politesse à vos professeurs !_

_- Ah non, ça ne va pas ! Il faut le bon...et le méchant flic. Si vous êtes tous les deux méchants..._

_- Stop Malefoy, tu t'enfonces ! _le coupa Hermione.

_- Votre complice à raison, Malefoy..._

_- "Complice" ? Hagrid, qu'a-t-on fait pour mériter ce traitement ! _se défendit Hermione.

_- Oh, ça suffit, tombez les masques ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi nous vous avons convoqués ! »_

Malefoy et Hermione savaient très bien pourquoi ils étaient là. Jouer les innocents ne les avancerait à rien. Les deux professeurs avaient compris leur manège. Ils devaient maintenant répondre de leurs actes. Madame Chourave voulait pousser son interrogatoire un peu plus loin en employant une méthode de profiler dont usait souvent le héros du fameux film des élèves. En observant attentivement la gestuelle des deux prévenus, elle vit qu'Hermione était la plus susceptible de craquer. Elle se triturait les cheveux et se mordait la lèvre, signe de stress et de remords.

Mais Madame Chourave renonça. Après tout, s'ils en étaient là, c'était aussi de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait donné un devoir pour arranger ses problèmes de cœur. Et puis, comme le lui avait rappelé Hagrid avant qu'il ne se quittent tôt le matin, les manigances d'Hermione et Drago avait eu du bon.

_« Nous avons bien compris votre stratagème ! J'ai été vexée que vous nous croyiez à ce point naïfs. Mais nous ne vous avons pas fait venir pour vous punir !_

_- Alors, pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?_ interrogea Hermione.

_- Petite fille, Pomona rêvait de devenir actrice ! _répondit Hagrid, béat et ivre d'amour pour Chourave. _Elle jouait..._

_- Ce n'est pas le sujet, cher confrère ! »_ rectifia Madame Chourave.

Elle avait coupé Hagrid pour ne pas que les deux élèves se rendent compte du ton amoureux qu'il avait pris. Il devenait trop familier, il raconterait bientôt les confidences de Pomona sur l'oreiller. Pour l'instant, Madame Chourave souhaitait que leur relation reste secrète. Mais elle aurait pour ça du boulot : visiblement, Hagrid ne le voyait pas de cet œil...ou peut-être ne le faisait-il pas exprès ? De toute façon, il était trop tard ! Deux sourires naquirent sur les visages de Drago et d'Hermione. Ils avaient déviné que leurs professeurs étaient désormais plus que de simple collègues, que leur dîner de la veille au soir avait fait naître une véritable passion. Hermione fit comme si de rien n'était :

« _Alors, si vous ne comptez pas nous réprimander, pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ?_

_- Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à rencontrer des difficultés pour le devoir qu'on vous a donné ! _répondit Hagrid.

_- D'autres sont venus nous demander un report, _enchaîna Madame Chourave, _mais vous êtes les seuls à avoir fait preuve...d'innovation. Et de mesquinerie, _s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter pour ne pas leur lancer trop de lauriers.

_- On doit prendre ça pour un reproche ou pour un compliment ?»_ demanda Drago.

Madame Chourave et Hagrid se demandaient encore comment Hermione avait pu s'entendre avec Drago. Ils avaient du mal à les imaginer coopérant et montant des opérations ensemble. Leur collaboration ne devait pas être de tout repos.

« _Les deux !_ répondit Hagrid. _Vous avez fait preuve d'ingéniosité ! Ça, c'est bien. Mais vous nous avez aussi pris pour des billes, et ça, c'est moins bien !_

_- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous êtes là pour qu'on trouve, ensemble, un moyen d'annuler ce devoir. »_

Hermione et Drago ne l'avaient pas vu venir ! Ils pensaient se faire enguirlander et la petite mise en bouche orchestrée par Madame Chourave leur avait laissé croire que c'était bien ce qui se passerait. Ils croyaient en avoir fini avec les plans diaboliques et les manigances, et voilà que deux adultes ( des gens, qui, en général se prétendent responsables et plus sages que les jeunes) les plongeaient une nouvelle fois dans des magouilles. Drago se demandait où tout ça le conduirait. Hermione réfléchissait déjà à une solution qui serait bénéfique pour tous. Elle vit le côté positif de l'affaire. Ils obtenaient plus que ce qu'ils attendaient en lançant leur opération. Ils avaient souhaité un délai et ils allaient maintenant devoir bouger leur méninges pour obtenir l'annulation pure et simple du devoir – avec en prime le soutien des deux professeurs !

_« Combien de personnes exactement sont venues vous voir à cause de ce devoir ? _commença Hermione.

_- Beaucoup trop ! Il faut trouver une solution ! _dit Madame Chourave en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

_- Quel est le souci ? Annulez-le, c'est tout ! _

_- Non, Malefoy, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Quoi que nous fassions, nous devons en référer au directeur. Comment justifier l'abandon d'un devoir à une semaine des vacances ?_

_- Dites la vérité ! Expliquez que les élèves le trouvent trop dur..._

_- Le directeur n'autorisera jamais l'annulation d'un devoir sous prétexte qu'il est trop compliqué ! » _répondit Hermione, presque désespéré par la naïveté de Malefoy.

Le silence revint. Madame Chourave, Drago et Hermione cherchaient une solution, Hagrid pensait à Pomona. Si une solution était trouvée, ce ne serait certainement pas grâce à Hagrid. Il était trop content d'être avec sa « Pomme » – surnom trouvé au cours de la nuit...et il était incapable de penser à autre chose ! Madame Chourave fit part de son opinion :

_« L'annuler serait trop lourd de conséquences. Le proviseur estimerait certainement que __ cela équivaudrait à un devoir non rendu et que vous faites la fine bouche pour vous épargner du travail. Vous écoperiez d'une mauvaise note et votre moyenne s'en verrait d'autant diminuée._

_- Hors de question que ça arrive ! _ragea Hermione.

_- Je crois bien que j'ai une parade ! » _intervint alors Malefoy.

Héberlué, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, même Hagrid qui sortit de sa rêverie. Les professeurs s'attendaient à ce qu'il sorte une bêtise grosse comme lui, mais Hermione qui commençait à mieux le connaître, le savait capable d'avoir de bonnes idées quand il le voulait vraiment.

_« Il faut un sujet qui montre que vous vous souciez de vos élèves mais que vous n'êtes pas trop indulgents non plus. Le sujet devra donc être différent, tout en étant au moins aussi compliqué que le premier !_

_- Merci Einstein pour cette révélation,_ ironisa Hermione, _on le savait déjà !_

_- Oui, mais j'ai le sujet parfait pour que le directeur n'y voie que du feu !_

_- On t'écoute Malefoy ! » _fit calmement Madame Chourave.

Malefoy avait trouvé une solution en quelques minutes, et il ne comptait pas se griller les neurones à réfléchir pendant des heures à un autre plan, d'autant qu'il jugeait son idée parfaite. Il priait pour qu'Hermione n'y trouve pas à redire. Il devait s'exprimer convenablement et démontrer l'ingéniosité de son plan.

_« Le sujet, s'il ne concerne pas le domaine de l'amour, doit s'en rapprocher autant que possible. Celui que j'ai en tête, démontrerait à la fois l'intérêt que vous portez à vos élèves et l'intérêt que vous portez au directeur._

_- J'ai du mal à comprendre ! _avoua Hagrid.

_- Pour comprendre, il faut que je vous dise d'abord quel serait mon sujet !_

_- On est tout ouïe ! _dit Madame Chourave, tout en étant bien sûre que cette piste ne mènerait à rien.

_- " En quoi l'amitié peut être compliquée ? " C'est un sujet d'actualité..._

_- C'est pas bête ! _fut obligée de reconnaître Madame Chourave. _Le directeur a fait de l'union le mot d'ordre de l'école, mais jamais il n'a demandé aux élèves ce qu'ils en pensaient._

_- Vous pourrez dire au directeur que ce changement de sujet est un moyen de savoir comment les élèves ont vécu le soudain revirement de « on se fait la guerre » à « on est tous amis ». C'est caricatural, mais vous lui expliquerez mieux. Et, vous dites qu'au vu des devoirs rendu, vous pourrez faire – je parle bien entendu du corps enseignant – des ajustements l'année prochaine pour que cette transition du « on se bourre le mou » à « peace and love » se fasse vraiment et dans les meilleures conditions._

_- Waouh ! Comme quoi, quand tu t'y mets..._fit spontanément Madame Chourave.

_- Le directeur risque de mal le prendre, parce que ça sous-entend que cette année les choses se sont mal passées ! _ajouta tout de même Hermione.

_- Non, pas obligatoirement ! On lui rappellera les quelques incidents de cette année et on lui vendra ton idée en lui disant que c'est un bon moyen de lui simplifier la tâche pour l'année prochaine. Je t'assure qu'il acceptera volontiers !_

_- Oui, je ne l'avais pas vu de cette manière ! Il se pourrait que ça marche ! conclut Hermione._

_- Très bien, nous irons le voir avant le dîner. Vous verrez s'il y prend la parole ou pas ! »_

Hermione et Drago pouvaient souffler. Il n'y avait pas eu mort d'homme et la fin de leurs ennuis était peut-être proche. Malefoy se trouvait ingénieux, mais il était surtout content d'être libéré pour aller manger.

« _ Avoue ! Je suis un génie !_

_- Sur ce coup là, oui, mais n'en fais pas une habitude ! Le génie, c'est moi !_

_- Le Mammouth et le Grizzli ne nous ont pas dévorés finalement ! »_

Malefoy regretta tout de suite d'avoir affublé ses professeurs de surnoms rébarbatifs et plutôt méchants. Mais, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'Hermione se fâche, elle réagit plutôt bien.

« _Attends, qui est le Mammouth et qui est le Grizzli ?... Non, plus sérieusement, trouve des surnoms gentils pour une fois ! Leur idylle naissante les fait plus ressembler à des nounours en guimauve qu'à de grosses bêtes velues._

_- C'est vrai ! A l'avenir, je ferai attention aux surnoms que je donne !_

_- Merci, La Fouine ! _ricana Hermione.

_- Ah, tu veux la jouer comme ça, Madame-je-sais-tout ! »_

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se chamailler gentiment, ils se figèrent en entendant dans leur dos et d'un ton plutôt menaçant et rancunier :

_« Alors, on fait copains-copains !?»_

* * *

_Les surnoms, quelle histoire! Je n'aime aucun des miens, mais j'aime ceux que je donne et je crois que ça marche toujours comme ça^^ Vos impressions en tout genre sont les bienvenues! Cette suite vous convient-elle? A votre avis, qui a découvert le pot au rose?_

_Elmerlelephant _


	9. Haine et colère

**L'histoire reprend et, mécontente du dernier chapitre que j'avais pondu, **

**je me suis permis quelques modifications, mais le fond reste le même.**

** Prochain chapitre bientôt^^**

* * *

**Alors, qui a bien pu découvrir leurs manigances? Je vous laisse le découvrir!**

**Comment vont réagir Hermione et Drago? Même réponse que ci-dessus^^**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : HAINE ET COLÈRE**

Rien n'aurait pu faire plus de mal à Ron qu'une intrigue mêlant à la fois l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde et l'être qu'il exécrait le plus au monde ! Malheureusement pour lui, cette situation, qu'il croyait impossible jusque-là, venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Son monde s'écroulait...

A la recherche de son pull, qu'il pensait avoir oublié en plein air suite au cours d'Hagrid, il était tombé sur Hermione et Drago. Craignant pour la sécurité d'Hermione, il avait d'abord pensé à foncer dans le tas, à charger Malefoy comme un taureau charge les toréadors, mais il se ravisa juste à temps. Hermione était capable de se défendre toute seule et elle l'avait prouvé plusieurs fois ! A cet endroit même, la dernière fois qu'elle et Malefoy s'étaient retrouvés, elle avait conclut la conversation en lui décrochant une droite mémorable ! Ron en riait encore aujourd'hui. Assister à la déconfiture de Malefoy avait été pour lui un vrai plaisir, bonheur au moins aussi grand que de manger un met rare et délicieux ! Venir au secours d'Hermione serait la faire passer pour un personne incapable de riposter seule et elle lui en voudrait de se mêler de ses affaires, surtout sans autorisation. S'il n'intervint pas frontalement, il se rapprocha discrètement pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait.

Abasourdi de découvrir Hermione et Drago si complices, il se crut d'abord sujet à la folie. Il se dit que peut-être c'était de l'ironie de la part d'Hermione, mais à suivre la conversation, relâchée et détendue, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Hermione et Drago avaient sympathisé ! Depuis plus de six ans, Malefoy avait fait tout son possible pour leur pourrir l'existence et il avait fait souffrir beaucoup de personnes. Il était leur ennemi depuis trop longtemps... Ron ne comprenait pas qu'Hermione lui accorde son pardon si facilement. C'était inimaginable qu'ils soient devenus amis ! La colère se fit trop grande pour qu'il la contint. Il sortit de sa cachette et les interpella vivement :

_« Alors, on fait copains-copains ? » _

Hermione et Drago se retournèrent aussitôt. Ils furent décontenancés en découvrant que c'était Ron qui s'adressait à eux de la sorte. Drago ne savait pas comment réagir. Il hésitait entre l'idée de se vanter d'avoir œuvré pour une « grande cause » ou – autre idée qui le démangeait tout autant – foncer sur le rouquin arrogant et lui en coller une bonne. Mais, il pensa : _« Honneur aux dames ! Hermione devrait se dépatouiller mieux que moi ! »_. Après un regard échangé avec Malefoy, Hermione comprit qu'il lui laissait le soin de répliquer. Mais que pouvait-elle bien dire, sinon :

_« Ron...qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_- Je viens tenir la chandelle, comme d'habitude! J'ai l'impression d'être bon qu'à ça!" _

Ron s'en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir gâché ses chances avec Hermione. Il avait plusieurs fois tenté de lui faire part de ses sentiments, mais il avait toujours sortit à la place une ânerie ! Il n'avait jamais imprimé qu'Hermione, elle aussi pendant longtemps, avait éprouvé les mêmes sentiments à son égard. Seul l'intéressé ne s'en était jamais rendu compte, le reste de la population mondiale en étant conscient ! Il s'était même imaginé qu'elle avait plutôt un faible pour Harry. Son ami avait bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était faux, mais il en avait toujours douté. Au sein du trio, il s'était toujours senti comme la cinquième roue du carrosse.

Ils avaient trop longtemps joué au chat et à la souris. Hermione avait fini par se lasser. En début d'année, elle avait mis les points sur les « i ». Tous les deux seraient toujours de bons amis, mais pas plus ! Ron voulut respecter cette décision et s'habituer à vivre avec l'idée qu'Hermione ne seraient jamais sa moitié. Il en était pourtant persuadé, Hermione était son âme sœur. L'oublier était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était vaincu, il avait passé une année plus morose que les précédentes. Il redoutait de ne pouvoir cesser de penser à Hermione ! Elle, visiblement, avait déjà oubliée...et il enrageait de voir avec qui elle tournait la page ! Sous le coup de la colère, totalement déboussolé, il questionna :

_« Alors, vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ?_

- _Ben, écoute, _lança Malefoy agacé par le ton, _jusqu'à ce que t'arrives, oui, on rigolait bien ! »_

Malefoy reprenait ses vilaines habitudes ! Ron, à tort ou à raison, pris cette réplique comme la preuve qui confirmait une relation plus qu'amicale entre Malefoy et Hermione. Il craqua et... ni une, ni deux, il se rua sur Drago et lui envoya un bel uppercut. Le garçon chancela et tomba à la renverse. Hermione, ahurie, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et vit qu'il était un peu à l'ouest, sonné. Énervé qu'elle se soucie autant de son bien-être, Ron continua :

_« Oui, c'est ça, cajole_ _le bien !_ _Y a encore quelques mois, tu l'aurais regarder crever, et maintenant tu joues les infirmières ! »_

Hermione s'abstint de répliquer et voulut aider Malefoy à se redresser. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de son aide pour remonter sur le ring ! Ron eut le souffle coupé par le violent coup que le blond platine lui infligea à l'estomac. Hermione s'interposa avant que la bagarre n'aille trop loin et qu'ils repartent avec des blessures graves. Craignant qu'ils dégainent leurs baguettes et qu'ils s'infligent des blessures irréversibles, elle tenta de raisonner Ron :

_« Laisse-nous au moins t'expliquer pourquoi nous sommes là!_

- _Hermione ! Tu n'as pas honte ?_

_- Pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir honte ?_

_- Tu... Je te croyais plus futée que la moyenne et t'es quand même tombée dans ses filets ! Ça fait longtemps que vous venez roucouler ici ? Ça fait longtemps qu'Hagrid est au courant de votre relation ? Ça..._

_- ...fait longtemps que t'es aussi con ? _le coupa Malefoy, ne supportant plus qu'il agresse Hermione de la sorte. _Si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un, prends-t-en à moi !_

_- Tu veux t'en reprendre un on dirait ! _pesta Ron le poing levé._ T'en as pas eu assez ?_

_- Viens, je t'attends ! »_

Hermione était attristée par le comportement de Ron. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si agressif et violent ! Harry l'avait bien prévenue qu'il était malheureux, mais Hermione ne savait pas qu'il souffrait à ce point. Il dépassait les bornes, et elle se dit que, peut-être, elle aurait pu s'y prendre plus en douceur avec lui. Pour qu'il se calme, elle décida de vendre la mèche :

_« Malefoy et moi avons discuté avec Hagrid et le professeur Chourave à propos du devoir qu'ils nous ont donné ! Ils ne devraient pas tarder à aller parler au directeur pour lui soumettre un nouveau sujet !_

- _Mais oui, bien sûr ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un pigeon ! Tu m'as toujours pris pour un abruti !_

_- Ron Weasley, tu es loin d'être un abruti ! Pourtant, là, tu décrocherais facilement la palme du parfait crétin ! _

_- Je suis peut-être le crétin de service, mais au moins, je ne m'associe pas avec le diable en personne ! Et ne prétends pas qu'il a changé, parce que c'est faux !_

_- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole de toute l'année!_

_- Évidemment ! Il est notre ennemi, c'est simple à comprendre, non?_

_- Ron, la guerre est finie ! Malefoy..._

_- ...essaye de se racheter une conduite ! Il peut essayer tant qu'il voudra, ça ne changera rien aux horreurs qu'il a commises. »_

C'était vrai ! Quoi que fasse Malefoy, il ne pourrait pas changer le passé. Ils le savaient tous les trois. Ron avait vu des camarades tomber sous les coups ennemis, il avait perdu des êtres chers à son cœur ! Il en voudrait à vie à ceux qui avaient suivi aveuglément Voldemort, et Malefoy faisait parti de ceux-là. Hermione avait bien vu que Malefoy n'avait rejoint ses parents qu'à contre-cœur lorsqu'on avait cru Harry mort. Ron, qui avait vu la même scène, avait pris l'attitude de Malefoy pour de la lâcheté.

Hermione tenta une dernière fois d'apaiser Ron :

_« Si tu restes focalisé sur le passé, tu n'avanceras jamais Ron !_

_- Vas dire ça à Fred, à Lupin, à Tonks ! A tous ceux qui sont morts !_

_- Je ne dis pas qu'il faut oublier nos morts, mais...pour continuer à vivre, il faut regarder l'avenir !_

_- De quoi tu parles ? De nous...ou de la guerre ?_

_- Des deux ! »_

Hermione n'eut pas la force d'en supporter davantage. Elle s'en alla. Elle regrettait d'avoir enfoncé le couteau dans la plaie, en signifiant à Ron qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux, mais il lui fallait bien se faire cette idée.

Anéanti par le chagrin, Ron retenait ses larmes. Malefoy savait l'amour que Ron portait à Hermione et il comprenait sa tristesse. Mais il en lui en voulait toujours de ne pas savoir faire la part des choses. Lui-même n'avait été qu'un pion dans la grande guerre, manipulé par Voldemort et ses sbires, obligé par son nom de se ranger de leur côté. Hermione, en s'éloignant, pensait aux moments agréables et comiques qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de Malefoy depuis quelques jours. Elle pensa aussi qu'il n'avait pas su tuer Dumbledore lui-même, qu'un autre avait dû s'en charger. Il n'était pas le monstre que Ron croyait mais il ne le comprendrait sûrement jamais. Malefoy ne consolerait pas Ron, ça non, mais il devait le retenir. Il fallait qu'il comprenne la situation :

_« Hermione disait vrai ! On se côtoie parce qu'on avait tous les deux des difficultés avec le devoir de... _

- _Je me fiche des vos explications bidon ! Vous êtes grands, vous faites ce que vous voulez ! »_

Ron allait remonter au château quand ils entendirent quelqu' la voix d'Hagrid portait loin. Sans quoi, ils n'auraient pas eu le temps de se cacher derrière les buissons alentours. Les deux professeurs arrivèrent à leur hauteur la main dans la main. Essoufflés par la côte qu'ils venaient de gravir, ils firent une halte pour reprendre leur respiration. Alors Hagrid, sans prévenir, enlaça Pomona et entama une lente descente vers ses lèvres. Pomona se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser plus vite. Ce fut d'abord un baiser langoureux et tendre...puis un baiser fougueux et passionné. Malefoy préféra fermer les yeux. Ron détourna le regard, soudain très captivé par ses chaussures. Ils surent qu'ils pouvaient de nouveau ouvrir les yeux en entendant parler les tourtereaux :

_« Tu ne trouves pas, _disait Chourave,_ que la collaboration entre Malefoy et Granger les a rapprochés plus qu'ils n'auraient cru ?_

- _Non...non, tu te fais des idées ! Ils collaborent seulement pour éviter le devoir. Ils ne s'adresseront probablement plus la parole une fois que le sujet aura été changé!_

_- Crois-en mon instinct féminin, ces deux-là sont en train de créer une relation qui ira au-delà de l'amitié !_

_- Non, Hermione ne finira pas avec Malefoy, mais avec Ron. Ça fait plus de six ans que je les vois se tourner autour..._

_- ...et moi, j'ai l'impression que ce petit jeu à fini par faire avorter leur amour dans l'œuf !_

_- Je veux bien dire amen à tout ce que tu dis, si tu me promets un autre baiser à l'instant ! »_

Rebelote ! Malefoy et Ron censurèrent le nouvel échange de salive entre leurs deux professeurs. Ron lâcha même discrètement un _« Beurk ! » _tandis que Malefoy ironisait _« Un des dommage collatéral de notre affaire ! »_. Après ce baiser passionné, tel que Pomona n'en avait vécue jusque là que dans les livres, la plupart du temps prêté par son amie la bibliothécaire, qui lisait en fait une même série et qui, une fois un volume fini, le prêté à Madame Chourave. Les amoureux partirent pour le bureau du directeur, et bien décidés à réussir leur mission :

_« Allons-y, le plus dur reste à faire !_

- _Oui, ma Pomme, allons-y ! »_

Les deux garçons attendirent que les deux amoureux soient assez loins pour sortir de derrière les buissons. Ron était perdu :

_« _ _Donc, Hermione disait vrai !_

- _Oui._

- …

_- Weasley, garde ce que tu as vu ce midi pour toi, s'il-te-plaît !_

_- D'accord ! Réponds à une simple question, et je ne dirai rien !_

- _Je t'écoute ! »_

Malefoy s'attendait à une question au sujet d'Hermione, mais Ron avait trop mal pour en parler.

_« Quel est le nouveau sujet ?_

- _" En quoi l'amitié peut-être compliqué ? " »_

Ron comprit aussitôt que le sujet était un bon moyen de revenir sur les événements récents et sur les changements souhaités par le directeur, mais ça lui rappela aussi son histoire. Il avait déjà tout un tas d'idées : la mince frontière qui sépare l'amitié de l'amour, sa relation toujours compliquée avec Harry et Hermione, la douleur d'être rétrogradé du statut de potentiel amant à celui de simple ami, ou de simple ami à rien du tout... Immédiatement il eut à l'esprit une foule de tristes exemples. Il ne fit qu'un bref commentaire :

_« Ouais!_

_-..._

_- T'approches plus d'Hermione ! »_

Ron aurait voulu pouvoir se défaire de l'emprise d'Hermione, oublier les bons moments passés avec elle, mais son amour et son attachement étaient encore trop fort. Il n'était pas encore de ceux ou celles qui souhaitent un avenir prometteur et une relation de couple heureuse à leurs "ex", surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas employer ce terme puisque jamais ils n'avaient été vraiment ensemble. Il espérait toujours, au fond de lui, qu'elle lui revienne. Il dévisagea Malefoy un bref instant après avoir prononcé ces mots, puis il tourna les talons et s'en alla. De dos, Malefoy ne pu pas voir les larmes dégouliner sur son visage...

* * *

Votre avis compte! Merci d'avoir jeté un coup d'œil!

Elmerlelephant


	10. Les dégâts après la tempête

**Voilà le dixième chapitre! Bonne lecture! ^^**

**J'avais oublier de préciser, mais le chapitre 11 arrivera vers la fin de semaine prochaine!**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 10 **: **LES DÉGÂTS APRÈS LA TEMPÊTE**

L'après-midi, l'état d'Hermione n'inquiéta pas outre mesure ses camarades. Elle sut dissimuler à tous son anxiété mais la confrontation explosive de la matinée l'avait sacrément retournée. Personne ne s'alarma tant elle donnait bien le change. Même Harry n'y vit que du feu ! Le seul signe de nervosité qui aurait pu la trahir était un léger tremblement au niveau des jambes, qu'elle estima _« aussi peu costaud que deux brins d'herbes »_.

Moralement en « vrac », elle était à la fois abattue par la détresse de Ron, mais également très remontée contre lui de s'être ainsi emporté. Elle éprouvait le même sentiment contradictoire à l'égard de Malefoy, à la fois désolée qu'il ait été pris entre deux feux, mais énervé qu'il soit entré dans le manège de Ron. Cette hésitation suivait le rythme effréné de la samba que dansaient ses jambes. Il lui fallait une chaise, et rapidement.

Ron, de son côté, tenta de se relever, mais la douleur l'empêcha de se redresser complètement de son lit. Un gros hématome violacé couvrait une large partie de son ventre et quitter la station horizontale n'aurait fait que redoubler la douleur. _« Maudit Malefoy ! Quel... »_ mais la douleur coupa net ce flux d'injures, autrement parti pour durer. Il ne pouvait aller en cours, son état aurait soulevé un tas de question auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. _« Saloperie de fouine... »_ cracha-t-il, _« si seulement je t'avais réglé ton compte pendant la guerre ! »_. S'il revoyait Malefoy dans l'instant, la rage lui ferait oublier sa douleur, il se ruerait de nouveau sur lui ! Mieux valait donc qu'il se fasse porter pâle. Il n'avait manqué aucun cours depuis le début de l'année et une convalescence d'un après-midi ne devrait pas porter à conséquence. Il resta donc couché le reste de la journée, sautant même le repas du soir. _« Toute façon, _pensa-t-il_, tout le monde s'en fout de ma gueule ! »._

Il ne pouvait pas être plus à côté de la plaque ! Son absence fut remarquée, principalement par Hermione et Harry. Au premier inter-cours, le second vint demander à Hermione :

_« T'aurais pas une idée de l'endroit où il se cache ? _demanda-t-il sans avoir besoin de préciser de qui il parlait.

_- Non, aucune ! Il prolonge certainement sa grasse matinée !_ plaisanta Hermione pour masquer son inquiétude.

_- Non, il a changé ses petites habitudes ! Il ne s'est pas accordé une seule grasse matinée cette année ! Il est presque aussi assidu que toi !_

_- Que veux-tu que je te dise... C'est ton ami après tout ! _

_- Et il n'est pas le tien peut-être ?_

_- Si, mais tu le dis toi-même, notre relation n'est plus la même depuis..._

_- Votre fameuse ex-pli-ca-tion ! Ouais...je sais ! J'irai voir ce qu'il fabrique après ! »._

Harry était triste. L'époque était loin où ses deux amis flirtaient à demi-mot, sans jamais déclarer leurs sentiments de vive voix. Ils en étaient à une relation distante qui le perturbait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Ron se plaignait souvent, et Harry, qui comprenait bien son désarroi, passait des heures à l'écouter et à le consoler. Hermione s'était quelque peu éloignée de ses deux amis. Elle n'avait pas calculé son coup, mais, au fil de l'année, et sans qu'elle en eût conscience, sa relation avec les deux garçons s'était dégradée. Harry et Ron, depuis, traînaient de plus en plus souvent avec Neville. Mais Harry resterait toujours nostalgique de l'inséparable trio qu'il formait auparavant avec Ron et Hermione. Si l'un des trois pôles du trio disparaissait, les deux autres se retrouveraient amputés d'une personne essentielle à leur bien-être. C'est exactement ce qui se passait. Et Harry, tout comme Ron, n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait.

Ron ne montra donc pas son museau de tout l'après-midi, et Hermione aurait préféré que Malefoy en fît autant. Drago allait visiblement très mal mais il avait quand même tenu à venir en cours, va savoir pourquoi. Son coquard était voilé sous d'épaisses couches de fond de teint – maquillage emprunté très certainement à une fille de sa maison – mais l'application massive du produit de beauté ne faisait pas s'envoler la douleur. _« Il cogne bien ce bâtard ! » _s'était-il exclamé en se voyant de le miroir. Puis il avait ajouté avant de se peinturlurer le visage :_ « Un petit ravalement de façade et ce sera comme si de rien n'était»_. Au début, ç'avait été une douleur supportable mais qui s'était vite transformée en mal de crâne. Il avait aussi l'impression que la zone entière de sa mâchoire était engourdie, comme paralysée.

La nervosité d'Hermione s'accrut d'heure en heure. Ron n'arrivait toujours pas et Malefoy se montrait plus que distant, ne lui adressa pas un seul regard. Et si quelque chose s'était produit après son départ ? Elle imagina le pire. Elle s'en voudrait à vie qu'un drame se soit produit par sa faute. Elle ne tenait plus, et après le dernier cours, elle pensa aller se renseigner auprès de Malefoy. Pourtant, imaginant le scandale que cela provoquerait, elle se ravisa. D'ailleurs, Drago était en pleine conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle, ravis de retrouver leur ami. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy qui se « tapent la discute » tranquillement au lieu de se taper dessus ! Non, ç'aurait été prendre trop de risque que d'aller le trouver maintenant.

Elle quitta les lieux l'air de rien et prit la direction de son dortoir. Elle marchait les épaules basses, les jambes encore molles et la mine déconfite. Elle commençait à revoir mentalement toute la scène de l'engueulade quand une voix lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle reconnut Malefoy et ses deux acolytes ! _« Comme au bon vieux temps ! »_ pensait Goyle, encore dans l'euphorie de renouer avec Malefoy. Encore un trio qui avait implosé après la grande bataille ! Malefoy s'était éloigné des deux autres. Et, comme Hermione avec Ron et Harry, sans avoir rien prémédité.

Quand ils la dépassèrent, Hermione vit bien que Malefoy ne faisait qu'acquiescer, et très économe de ses mots (deux ou trois par phrase). Il devait être aussi atteint moralement qu'elle par la violence de l'incident. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Quand il la frôla, sans même la regarder pour la dépasser, elle perçut un défaut dans son maquillage. Elle comprit que son quasi silence résultait de la souffrance engendrée par le coup de Ron.

Après s'être éclipsée de la bataille, Hermione redoutait que ni Ron ni Malefoy ne lui reparlent un jour. Tout de même, elle eut un regain d'espoir quand sa main rencontra dans sa poche un petit bout de papier corné et plié en mille. Elle était convaincue que ce petit mot était de Malefoy. Prévision juste une fois le bout de papier déplié. Elle lut :

_« Bibliothèque. 23H30. Bonnes nouvelles. D.M. »_

Le mot, quoi qu'il en soit, suscitait plus de questions qu'il n'apportait de réponse. Hermione pria pour que l'heure du rendez-vous arrive vite. _« Bonnes nouvelles »_ ? Avait-il trouvé un terrain d'entente avec Ron ? S'étaient-ils quittés sans aucun autre heurt ? Avait-elle tort de craindre que Ron soit gravement blessé et planqué dans un recoin de Poudlard ? L'idée l'avait effleurée et compte tenu de la haine entre les deux jeunes gens, l'hypothèse n'était pas si invraisemblable que ça. Elle prit son mal en patience jusqu'à...

...ce que Malefoy déboule dans la bibliothèque un quart d'heure en retard. Il avait les pupilles dilatées. Il affichait un sourire penaud. En le voyant débarquer, elle voulut mettre son attitude et sa dégaine sur le compte de la fatigue. En réalité, il était sous l'emprise de substances illicites.

Il venait d'ingurgiter un cocktail détonant de médicaments – parfois illégaux – pour faire passer son mal de crâne qui avait empiré suite à la journée de cours. L'automédication portait ses fruits en apparence. Parce qu'il planait, oubliant ainsi sa douleur. Mais nul doute que la douleur reviendrait plus tard, encore plus forte, les effets des produits s'estompant. Pour l'heure, tout guilleret, il entama la conversation :

_« Hermione...salut...tu, t'aurais pas vu...Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »_

Jamais elle n'avait eu affaire à une personne sous l'effet de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Elle se savait inapte à le raisonner, ignorant au surplus quelles substances exactement il avait avalées. Elle ne voulait pas se lancer dans un dialogue de sourds, mais Malefoy la taquina lourdement. Il prétendait qu'elle était ici pour un rendez-vous galant. _« Un p'tit rencard à la biblio pour satisfaire sa libido ? Entre les livres et les bouquins, quels petits coquins ! »_ chantonna-t-il, improvisant une petite chanson. C'en était trop pour Hermione. Même si elle ne souhaitait pas engager une conversation, elle voulait le faire taire à tout prix. Elle lui fit un bref résumé de la journée et conclut par :

_ « Tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ici ! Tu te souviens ?_

_- Ah oui...exact ! _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Attends, je vais te le dire en chanson._

_- Te sens pas obligé de..._mais trop tard, Malefoy était lancé.

_- On est des cracs, de vrais pirates ! On a gagné, le sujet à changé ! »_

Il s'imagina soudain en pirate et partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable mais étrangement silencieux. Un rire à gorge déployée mais...muet ! Hermione, trop contente qu'ils aient réussi, ne remarqua pas le paradoxe de ce rire plus que spécial. Ravie d'avoir remporté la bataille, elle était quand même affreusement déçue que la « bonne nouvelle » ne soit pas au sujet de Ron. Faisant travailler ses méninges, elle se dit qu'après tout elle était en droit de savoir comment s'était terminée l'altercation. Malefoy lui répondrait sûrement plus franchement dans cet état hystérique que s'il avait été « clean ». Elle se maudit de raisonner de la sorte mais rester dans l'ignorance la rendrait folle. _« De toute manière, _pensa-t-elle_, demain, il se souviendra de rien » _pensa-t-elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et essaya d'en apprendre plus :

_« Et...après mon départ, il s'est passé quoi entre toi et Ron ?_

_- Tu penses qu'à ton cher et tendre rouquin ! _répondit-il, maintenant irascible.

_- Bien sûr que non, je suis super contente qu'on ait réussi. Mais s'il-te-plaît, dis moi comment ça s'est terminé entre vous deux ?_

_- Après une menace, le rouquin trace. __L'interdiction de t'approcher je reçois. __Croit-il ainsi m'éloigner de toi ? __Je suis coriace. Ses mots ? Non efficaces ! »_

Après la musique, Hermione avait droit à la poésie. Elle dut reconnaître que les vers de Drago n'étaient pas si mal que ça vu son état. Puis elle mesura le sens des quelques rimes. Ron avait ordonné à Malefoy de ne plus la fréquenter ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces histoires ? Elle s'empressa de demander :

_« Il t'a dit de ne plus m'approcher ? _

_- Non, chien fou qu'il est, __Il me l'a aboyé, __Pensant alors me maîtriser ! __JE suis celui qui va le dresser, __L'inverse ne saurait être vrai._

- …

_- Pour récapituler, vu que t'as pas l'air de tout saisir, il m'a dit " T'approches plus d'Hermione". Et il s'est cassé. »_

Hermione n'imaginait pas Ron capable d'un tel propos. Il n'était pas de ceux qui donnent des directives, qui aboient des ordres. Se le représenter dictant à Malefoy sa conduite, armé d'une assurance certaine, était ,Malefoy paraissait sincère, et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui raconterait des histoires. Son silence s'éternisa un peu, tandis que l'euphorie de Malefoy retombait brusquement. La fatigue l'assaillait. Encore sous l'effet des pilules multicolores – mélangées à on ne sait quoi – il s'exclama : _« Il aura beau beugler, meugler, bêler, et s'exprimer comme tous les animaux qu'il voudra, je continuerai de fréquenter Hermione Granger. Parce que je l'aime...bien », _le "bien" concluant la phrase arrivant un peu à la traî ajouta :_ « Vais me coucher, trop claqué ! »._ Il s'en alla, titubant, vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Hermione ne le retint pas et ne trouva pas utile de le raccompagner. Selon elle, s'il avait l'intention de se coucher, il irait directement dans son lit se mettre bien au chaud sous sa couette.


End file.
